Ojos azules
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Amu esta enamorada de Ikuto, pero ella n o sabe que tan fuertes son esos sentimie ntos. Ikuto esta controlado por Easter y la ataca a ella y a Tadase . ¿Que pasar a cuando Ikuto se interponga entre Amu y el arma de su padrastro? ¿Amu confesará sus sentimientos a Ikuto? ¿Será demasia do tarde para ella? ¿Ikuto se salvará de ser controlado por Easter?
1. Capitulo 1:El encuentro

Holaaaa a todos los lectores y lectoras! :DD

Aqui esta Nanami-chan con una nueva historia de Amu x Ikuto ^^ Ojala os guste mucho

La historia es mezcla de drama, romanticismo y el toque de humor que tiene la serie de Shugo Chara ^^ Amu esta enamorada de Ikuto lo que pasa es que ella aun no lo sabe. Cuando Ikuto se interpone entre ella y el arma de su padrastro, Amu comprenderá que tan grandes son sus sentimientos por el gato callejero. ¿Conseguirá sobrevivir Ikuto? ¿Confesará Amu sus sentimientos a Ikuto? ¿Será demasiado tarde para el amor?

Leed la historia y lo descubriréis :DDDD

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

Amu daba vueltas en su cama, se quedo mirando la pared, espero dos minutos y volvió a la posición inicial, mirando al techo.

Suspiro.

-Ikuto…-El nombre del peliazul salió de sus labios con pesadez. Se llevo las manos al pecho, que latía desbocado a medida que en su mente aparecían imágenes del joven de ojos azulados.  
Recordó su sonrisa traviesa, su cabello suave como el pelaje de un gato, su cuerpo atlético y su olor a sándalo que le nublaba los sentidos cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Se miro las manos, cubiertas con pequeñas tiritas resultado del último encuentro con Easter y por consiguiente con Ikuto, que controlado por su padrastro los había atacado.  
Tadase la había salvado cuando el peliazul había intentado cortarla en pedacitos y lo vio huir malherido, siendo arrastrado por los hombres de Easter.

Se levanto de golpe de su cama, ¿Y si estaba herido? ¿O sangrando en algún lugar?. Amu se quiso tirar de los pelos, estaba irritada y enfadada por preocuparse tanto por el gato callejero. Se suponía que ella estaba enamoradísima de su príncipe Tadase así que, ¿Por qué no se podía quitar de la mente al gato de intensos ojos azulados?

Vale, estaba preocupada por él. Ikuto siempre había sido alguien con quien ella podía confiar y por muy mal que le fuera, sentía cosas por él.

-Amu-chan, problemas-Gritaron sus charas, rompiendo sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo levantándose de la cama. Las charas la instaron a moverse y segundos después, transformada en Amuleto Corazón saltaba por los tejados. Dirigiéndose al parque abandonado.

-Aparecieron un montón de Huevos X-Le informaron las charas mientras la joven de pelo rosado seguía saltando-Seguramente es cosa de Easter buscando el Embrión.

-Entonces Ikuto…-Susurro Amu para sí misma y apretó los puños. Hoy conseguiría traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Se lo debía.

Se apresuro para llegar antes. Se encontró con Tadase a mitad de camino.

-Amu-chan

-Si

Ambos llegaron a la plaza del parque. Solamente la luna era testigo de su presencia en aquel lugar.  
No se escuchaba sonido alguno, las atracciones estaban apagadas y si no fuera porque conocía el lugar, Amu podría decir que se trataba de un parque abandonado.

El sonido de los Huevos X rompió aquel silencio y ambos se pusieron a la defensiva, dispuestos a atacar cuando fuera necesario.

Entre los miles de Huevos X apareció la sombra de Death Rebel arrastrando la filosa guadaña entre sus manos. Sus ojos, oscuros y sin vida se quedaron fijos en las figuras del príncipe y de Amu.

-¡Ikuto!-Grito Amu cuando lo vio y sus ojos se encontraron. Pero el joven no se inmuto por el grito de la joven y avanzo lentamente hacia ellos.


	2. Capitulo 2: Silencio

Segundo capitulo de esta historia. Ojala les guste mucho. =DDD

Dejen comentarios y opiniones ^^

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 2: Silencio**

* * *

Amu se fijo en él. Había algo raro en Ikuto. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente a medida que se movía hacia ellos.

Su caminar era descompensado, como si le temblaran las piernas al caminar. Si se fijaba bien su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y respiraba de manera entrecortada.  
Sus ojos azulados como zafiros que normalmente tenían un brillo picaron y dulce ahora eran pozos oscuros y sin brillo alguno.

"¡Estaba herido!" Se dijo a si misma e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia adelante. Tadase le puso la mano en el hombro, deteniéndola en el acto. Se volteo.

-Amu-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hay que atacar

-¡No¡ Ikuto está herido-Dijo y sintió la voz pastosa.

-Cuidado-Grito Tadase y tiro de ella cubriéndola del ataque de Ikuto. Amu quedo en el suelo, mientras Tadase chocaba espadas contra Ikuto quien arremetía contra él de manera torpe pero firme.

Tadase, con más fuerza física que Ikuto, arremetió y lo mando a volar hacia varios metros. Amu grito al verlo golpearse contra el suelo y se cubrió la boca con las manos para acallar los gritos.

Ikuto quedo en el suelo, estirado de costado, hecho un ovillo como un gato derrotado. Su fiel violín, convertido en guadaña, estaba a un par de metros de él sin que este mismo pareciera ser consciente de ello.

-¡Ikuto!-Grito Amu.

-Ikuto-La voz del padrastro de Ikuto, el director de Easter, apareció en escena junto con sus científicos. Sus pequeños ojos miraron al joven tirado.  
Amu miro como sacaba aquella llave con forma de herradura e Ikuto gemía de dolor llevándose la mano a la cabeza y escupía unas gotas de sangre.

¡Dios, lo iba a matar!

-¡Deténgase!-Grito la jovencita sin poder evitar acercarse a donde estaba Ikuto-Le estás haciendo daño.

El director ni se inmutó por el grito de la joven pelirosa.

-Él es solo una marioneta que uso a mi antojo-Dijo con la voz más fría y desentendida que Amu había oído en la vida. Señalo con la extraña llave a Ikuto y esté gimió de dolor en brazos de la joker-Ikuto, mata a esa chica. Te lo ordeno.

La joven tembló de miedo cuando Ikuto fue poseído por aquella extraña fuerza, sus ojos se encontraron durante un momento. Ikuto se mordía los labios en un intento por controlarse de la extraña fuerza que le invadía.

-Ikuto…-Amu miro como él se levantaba y le rodeaba el fino cuello con las manos y apretaba. En verdad lo estaba haciendo.

-Amu-chan-Grito Tadase apuntando a Ikuto con la espada.

-No lo hagas, Tadase-kun…-Dijo Amu entrecortadamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en los zafiros de Ikuto-Ikuto…tú no quieres ser controlado…¿Te duele, verdad?-Los ojos del joven se ensancharon al escucharla-Lo sé…no quieres hacerme daño…-Ella puso sus manos sobre las de Ikuto, que aun la sujetaban-Ikuto…

Ikuto jadeo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, apartándose de ella. Temblaba de nuevo ante la lucha interna que estaba teniendo por volver a ser él mismo.  
Amu le observo paralizada, no sabía si debía tocarlo o que debía hacer para ayudarlo. Solo podía observarlo.

-Amu-chan-Tadase grito de nuevo-Los huevos X, hay que purificarlos.

La joven parpadeo dándose cuenta de ese hecho, los huevos X la observaban como esperando algo de ella. Asintió.

Cuando comenzó a purificar los huevos X, los científicos que acompañaban al director empezaron a medir las potencias en los extraños ordenadores que traían consigo. El director sonreía como un tiburón.

-Purificaos-Grito Amu y los huevos X se volvieron blancos y brillantes.

-Ahora, director

Amu se volteo hacia la voz. Cuando pensaba que había acabado todo, vio como el director la apuntaba con una especie de pistola.  
Todo ocurrió como a cámara lenta…El director disparo, Amu dio un grito, Tadase también grito y Amu vio como Ikuto la cubría con su cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el suelo e Ikuto sobre ella. Lo siguiente fue el silencio.

Puro y simple silencio.


	3. Capitulo 3: Herida

Estoy inspirada hoy y les traigo un nuevo capitulo para hoy. Dejen comentarios ^^

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. =DD

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece (De ser así tendría un Ikuto para mi solíta jajaaja) ^^ Pertenecen a Peach Pitt

Disfruten mucho n_n

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 3: Herida**

* * *

Amu sintió el golpe contra el suelo así como la humedad de la hierba en la ropa. Pero también sintió como Ikuto, aun convertido en Death Rebel se abalanzaba sobre ella, abrazándola contra su pecho.

Luego escucho como un sonido fuerte y por instinto busco el dolor. No sintió nada. Bueno, el dolor del golpe en la espalda sí pero por lo demás no sintió nada especial.

-¿Ikuto?-Pregunto ya que el gato callejero no se había movido desde que habían caído al suelo. Podía ver algunos mechones de su cabello azulado frente a su nariz. Su increíble e intenso olor le llegaba a la punta de la nariz. Olía delicioso.

Amu se preocupo al ver que Ikuto no se movía y con cuidado levanto el tronco superior sujetando al gato por los hombros. La transformación en Death Rebel se había deshecho e Ikuto vestía sus ropas negras habituales.  
Entonces fue cuando Amu, notó algo mojado y frio entre los dedos, y por lo que podía palpar estaba por toda la espalda de Ikuto.  
Levanto una de sus manos y vio que era algo rojo. Inmediatamente asocio ideas y temblando movió a Ikuto, sentándose ella misma en el frio pasto. Sangre. Muchísima sangre cubría la espalda del joven peliazul.

-¡Ikuto!-Grito Amu y busco el rostro del joven, que descansaba sobre su hombro. Pesado, sin moverse-!Ikuto¡ ¡Responde¡

Tadase se acerco temeroso a donde estaba la pequeña pelirosa que abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de Ikuto.  
Al notar su presencia, Amu le miro.

-Tadase-kun, hay que llevar a Ikuto a un hospital-Al ver que el rubio no decía nada-!Rápido¡

Entre los dos sujetaron a Ikuto, quien emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor y lo arrastraron hasta el hospital más cercano.  
No se pararon a ver si quedaba alguien de Easter puesto que cuando se levantaron no quedaba nadie en el parque.  
Debieron de escapar.

* * *

Se encontraban en el hospital, habían llevado a Ikuto a un quirófano y hacia varias horas que Amu esperaba en la fría sala de espera a que alguien le informara que pasaba con el peliazul.

A Amu nunca le habían gustado los hospitales y ahora se encontraba en una dura silla, con las manos y la camiseta manchadas de sangre de Ikuto e interiormente temblando como una hoja.

No era Ikuto quien tenía que estar debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en aquel quirófano, tenía que haber sido ella.  
Ikuto la había salvado de nuevo. Se había librado del control mental impuesto por Easter y había recibido el golpe por ella.

Sollozó en silencio por lo que le parecieron horas. Tadase no hablaba, había estado sentado un rato pero al no recibir noticias del joven peliazul se había acabado marchando a casa. Amu no había querido hacerlo.

-¿Los familiares de Ikuto Tsukiyomi?-Pregunto una enfermera, sacando de su ensoñación a la pequeña que se levanto de la silla como si le hubieran puesto un muelle en el culo.

-S-si...¿Cómo está Ikuto?-Pregunto temerosa.

-El doctor la informará ahora. Sígueme-Amu asintió caminando detrás de la enfermera. Un medico de aspecto mayor y con la típica bata blanca la recibió.

-Hola. Eres familiar del joven-Pregunto con voz amable.

-S-sí, soy Amu. Soy…una amiga-Dijo tímida la joven de pelo rosado. Se dieron un ligero apretón de manos-¿Cómo está Ikuto?

-Veo que eres directa. Bueno, el joven Tsukiyomi perdió mucha sangre por lo que tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión. La herida de la espalda es bastante seria pero se curara-Amu suspiro aliviada-Pero hemos encontrado algunas contradicciones al examinarlo.

-¿Contradicciones?-Pregunto confusa Amu.

-Sí. Al hacerle la transfusión tuvimos que hacerle unas pruebas rutinarias y hemos encontrado que ha recibido varios golpes contundentes por todo el cuerpo y que estaba bastante desnutrido. ¿Podrías explicarnos como ha ocurrido todo?


	4. Capitulo 4: Hospital

Siguiente capitulo ^^ ¿Que pasará con Ikuto y Amu en el hospital?

Dejen comentarios :DDDDD

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 4: Hospital**

* * *

Amu trago duro y sintió una bola en el estomago. Ikuto había sido golpeado repetidamente por aquellos malvados de Easter. Seguramente como tortura y tampoco le habían dado de comer.  
¿Quiénes se pensaban que eran para hacer algo como aquello?

-Yo…no lo sé…-Musito Amu intentando encontrar la voz, que salió temblorosa y a borbotones por culpa de las lagrimas.

El médico intento calmarla y le dio unos papeles para cubrir. Le dijo que se tomara su tiempo para hacerlo y después de comentarle el estado delicado del gato callejero, la dejo pasar al cuarto que le habían asignado a Ikuto.

-Puede quedarse esta noche si quiere-Le dijo la enfermera cuando estuvieron dentro. Amu asintió y la enfermera la dejo sola con el joven peliazul.

* * *

Amu apretó contra el pecho la carpeta con los papeles que le había dado el médico.  
En medio de la habitación blanca había una cama metálica de hospital, en ella estaba Ikuto, cubierto por mantas y sabanas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar, su mano izquierda sobresalía de entre las mantas en la que había una vía intravenosa unida a una bolsa con suero, en otra había sangre, oscura.  
Su cuerpo también estaba unido a una maquina que marcaba su pulso.

Amu contuvo un sollozo y se fue acercando despacio a la silla de plástico que había cerca de la cama.  
Todos los ruidos de las maquinas la mareaban, sentía las piernas débiles y si no fuera porque se agarraba a la cama se habría caído.

Ikuto se veía terriblemente delicado con todas aquellas maquinas que le aferraban a la vida. No podía ver debajo de las sabanas pero el médico le había dicho que habían vendado su espalda, así como su pecho y parte de los brazos.

Amu se sentó en la silla, que crujió bajo su peso. Dejo los papeles en una pequeña mesilla que había cerca de ella y alargo las manos para tocar la de Ikuto. Lo hizo despacio, con miedo de que alguno de aquellos aparatos se pudiera romper o que la misma mano del joven gato se pudiera desintegrar entre sus manos.

Se sorprendió por la frialdad de su piel. Ikuto siempre había sido cálido, alguien que la calentaba y ahora lantía como aquella mano estaba fría y comprobó tocando su mejilla que el resto de su cuerpo también se encontraba de la misma manera.

Observo como las gotitas caían de aquella bolsa extraña y por aquel extraño tubo se introducían en las venas de Ikuto. ¿Aquello lo ayudaba a recuperarse, verdad?  
Amu no tenía muchos conocimientos de medicina pero si Ikuto necesitaba todas aquellas maquinas era porque su estado era realmente mala. Y todo por su culpa…

Ella lo había echado de su casa, aquella tarde en la que su príncipe se le había confesado. Lo había echado en brazos de aquellos malvados de Easter que lo había maltratado y tratado como si fuera una herramienta de usar y tirar.  
Su casa era segura para Ikuto pero ella le había gritado y lo había echado…¿Si ella no lo hubiera echado, todo aquello no habría tenido que pasar? ¿Podría haber cambiado su destino si lo hubiera hecho?

Se dio varias palmaditas en las mejillas. Ya nada podía hacer, aquello había pasado y había sido su culpa por lo que iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo.  
Dirigió la mirada a los papeles y se limpio las lágrimas, que, traicioneras, habían salido momentos antes, mientras pensaba en Ikuto.

Utilizando la rodilla como escritorio improvisado leyó por encima los formularios que el médico le había dado para el ingreso de Ikuto.  
Escribió con su mejor letra, el nombre de gato callejero y cubrió con varias mentiras lo que "supuestamente" le había pasado a Ikuto.

* * *

Las horas fueron pasado, después de limpiarse la sangre de las manos y de hacer lo imposible por quitársela también de la camiseta; Amu volvió a sentarse en la incómoda silla de plástico y se abrazo a sí misma, incapaz de alejar la mirada del rostro pacifico y durmiente de Ikuto.

Había inspeccionado la habitación mientras esperaba; era la típica habitación blanca. No contaba con más que la cama donde estaba Ikuto, dos mesillas, dos sillas, un sofá, una cama para el acompañante y un minúsculo baño.  
Las paredes eran viejas y el blanco se había convertido en gris con el paso del tiempo. Había un armario empotrado en una esquina, al lado del baño, en el que había algunas mantas viejas.  
Amu había cogido una para cubrir a Ikuto para darle más calor y posteriormente había cogido otra para ella.

* * *

A las ocho y media de la noche la enfermera toco la puerta, sacando a Amu de su estado de duermevela que había cogido hacia unas horas.

-Buenas noches-Dijo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta-Toca el cambio de vías-Le informo y paso a la habitación llevando con ella un pequeño carrito con más bolsas extrañas.

Amu se aparto para dejarle espacio a la enfermera. Esta tomo la mano de Ikuto y empezó a quitarle aquellas vías extrañas que tenía. Quito los goteros y los cambio por otros nuevos.  
Le tomo la temperatura de manera informal y ajusto las vías una vez más y luego miro de forma tierna a Amu.

-No te preocupes, no le ha dolido-Sonrió. Amu se sonrojo por haber sido tan notoria y la enfermera sonrió de nuevo-Vendré dentro de 4 horas a cambiarlas de nuevo. Si ves que se le acaban antes, solo tienes que timbrar y vendremos.

Amu asintió en silencio y la enfermera se retiro. Amu volvió a sentarse. Era increíble como aquellas pequeñas bolsas podían ayudar a Ikuto.  
Se acerco y le acaricio el pelo azulado, ya que con la mascarilla no podía tocar completamente su rostro.

-Es tan suave como siempre…-Susurro y se sonrojo, dejando la mano sobre el pelo de Ikuto. Se pregunto si aquella caricia podría ayudarle y siguió acariciándole un poco más.

Su móvil, que había permanecido inactivo en su bolso, decidió sonar en aquel momento y rápidamente la joven pelirosa lo cogió.

-¿Si?-Susurro para no levantar mucho la voz y molestar a Ikuto.

-Hinamori Amu-La voz de su madre, enfadada, a través de la línea la hizo temblar. Demonios, no había llamado y era muy tarde-¿Se puede saber donde estas y por qué no has llamado?

-Mamá…-Amu volvió a llorar. No quería hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que era la única que estaba con Ikuto. Él no podía llamar a sus familiares para informarles de su estado…Solo la tenía a ella. Bueno, y a Utau pero estaba de gira-**Estoy en el hospital…**


	5. Capitulo 5: La Visita

Otro capitulo nuevo =) Dejen comentarios y opiniones =D

Ojala les guste el capitulo ^^

Dentro de un rato subiré otro.

n_n

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 5: Visita**

* * *

No espero a que su madre gritara, se lo esperaba.

-¡¿Cómo que estas en el hospital?¡ ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto preocupada. Amu se apresuro a dar las explicaciones pertinentes.

-No soy yo. Estoy bien…-Se apresuro a decir-Es…Ikuto…está muy mal y acaba de salir del quirófano…

La línea se quedo en silencio un momento.

-Entiendo-Dijo la madre de Amu-¿Entonces cuando vienes a casa?

-Quiero quedarme con él…

-Pero Amu…-Protesto su madre.

-¡Está en esta situación por mi culpa!-Sollozo Amu-Él me protegió y acabado mal herido…no puedo…no puedo dejarlo solo…

-Amu…-Amu pensó que le volvería a decir de volver a casa-¿Te llevo algo para pasar la noche?

Eso la sorprendió. Se calló un momento. Quería cambiarse de ropa y asearse…

-¿Podrías traerme ropa y cosas de aseo?-Pidió.

-Claro. Enseguida estaré allí.

Ambas colgaron, después de que Amu le dijera el hospital y la habitación en la que se encontraba.

* * *

40 minutos después, después de dar unos suaves golpes en la puerta, la madre de Amu apareció por la puerta.  
Amu se levanto de la silla, dejando caer sin querer la manta.

-Amu…

Amu corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, llorando libremente, dejando salir todo su dolor.  
Su madre la abrazo y espero pacientemente a que Amu se calmara. Ambas se sentaron en las sillas, Amu tomo la pequeña bolsa que su madre le había traído.

Ambas quedaron mirando el rostro del joven Ikuto y la madre de Amu le sujeto la mano a su pequeña, quien la miro sonrojada por pillarla mirando tiernamente al chico gato.

-Mamá…es mi culpa…-Dijo lastimosamente.

-Amu…no puedes decir eso…Ikuto-san te protegió y me alegro de que lo hiciera-Le dio un apretón cariñoso-No debes culparte por ello, estoy segura de que no le gustaría que te culparas por ello…

-Pero…le han hecho tanto daño…-Amu se sorbió la nariz de manera infantil.

-No podrías haber hecho nada, Amu…Pero ahora quieres arreglar las cosas, ¿No?-A lo que Amu asintió-Él estará feliz con que estés a su lado cuando despierte.

-¿Entonces puedo quedarme?

-Ya convenceré a tu padre-Dijo sonriendo. Amu la imito-Amu-chan

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gusta no es así?

Amu se sonrojo hasta la punta de la nariz. ¿Acababa de insinuar su madre que a ella le gustaba Ikuto?

-Yo…

Su madre le acaricio el pelo.

-No puedo decir que apruebe que te guste, pero sé lo que es que te guste alguien. Amu, este chico es 4 años mayor que tu.

Amu se sentía cada vez más avergonzada. Su rostro adquiría a cada segundo un tono más rojizo.  
La madre de Amu observo como su hija se sonrojaba y distraídamente volteaba la mirada hacia el joven que estaba en la cama.

-Amu, mañana por la mañana vuelve a casa. Si no tu padre…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Mamá.

* * *

Poco después Amu estaba a sola con Ikuto en la habitación.

Después de comprobar que Ikuto estaba bien, se encerró en el cuarto de baño y después de ducharse, cambiarse y peinarse; volvió a la habitación.

Su pijama de dos piezas rosado con obejitas desentonaba con la habitación tan blanca y lúgubre, al igual que las zapatillas, demasiado grandes, que le había traído su madre. Se coloco la manta sobre los hombros para taparse parcialmente y se sentó de nuevo en la silla para comer el bocadillo que su madre le había comprado en una de las maquinas del pasillo.

Paso la noche observando al joven peliazul, acariciando sus cabellos, cuidando de su respiración y vigilándolo mientras la enfermera de guardia le cambiaba los goteros.

Al final de la noche, se quedo profundamente dormida.


	6. Capitulo 6: Despierta

Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo ^^ En este capitulo Ikuto despierta en el hospital.

¿Que pasara entre ellos? Le dirá algo Amu.

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 6: Despierta**

* * *

Pasaron cuatro días desde que habían ingresado a Ikuto, Amu iba y venía de su casa al hospital todos los días.  
Por la mañana asistía a sus clases y al terminar las mismas corría al hospital donde pasaba la tarde y la noche. Salía temprano para desayunar en casa y volver a ir a la escuela. Así durante todos los cuatro días.

El tercer día había visto como la enfermera cambiaba los vendajes de la espalda de Ikuto. La enfermera la había "obligado" a ayudarla, había retirado con suma delicadeza los gruesos vendajes, dejando a la vista la pálida piel de la espalda del chico.  
Una herida horrible cubría desde los omóplatos a la región lumbar. Estaba amoratada y en un punto era más oscura.

Amu contuvo la respiración mientras la enfermera desinfectaba, trataba y volvía a vendar la espalda de Ikuto.  
Aquella herida era terrible, pensó Amu intentando no llorar. Ya había llorado suficiente.

Después de aquello había venido el médico varias veces para comprobar el estado de Ikuto y había anunciado que estaba bien y que se recuperaría.

Le habían quitado la máquina de oxigeno y ya no necesitaba más transfusiones de sangre.  
Amu estaba contenta de que ya no tuviera tantas maquinas y vías conectadas a su cuerpo y durante aquellos días Amu le había leído libros, le había acompañado e incluso le había ido a buscar los deberes al instituto.  
Quería hacer cosas por Ikuto. Lo que fuera.

Su padre había actuado tal y como ella había esperado. Cuando le dijo que iba a cuidar de Ikuto monto en cólera porque su pequeña niña se estaba haciendo mujer y la madre de Amu tuvo que poner paz entre ambos para que el padre de la joven aprobara las salidas de la pelirosada al hospital.

-Mi Amu-chan va a visitar a un chico-Lloriqueo cuando la vio marchar el segundo día.  
Amu intento convencerlo de que no iba a pasar nada y después de conseguirlo había ido a buscar a Kukai.

Kukai se había sorprendido por la visita de la chica, quien le explico rápidamente lo ocurrido y el porqué de su visita.

-¿Ropa de chico?-Pregunto el joven de ojos verdes.

-S-si…-Se sonrojo-Para Ikuto…Pensé que quizá podrías prestarle algo…

El chico la observo un momento y luego sonriendo le revolvió el pelo. Asintiendo se fue a su cuarto para volver con una bolsa con varias prendas.

Agradecida Amu le dio un abrazo y le pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie sobre Ikuto. Sobre todo a Utau para no preocuparla. Kukai se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

De vuelta al hospital, Amu guardo la bolsa en el armario con sus cosas, ya que hasta que Ikuto despertará no podría usar la ropa y ella no pensaba ponérsela.

Lentamente se acerco a la cama, tomando la mano masculina y suave de Ikuto entre las suyas. Su piel estaba más cálida que la última vez que la había tocado.

Su rostro estaba calmado, suave…"Es realmente muy guapo" Pensó la jovencita sonrojándose a medida que procesaba lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Aparto la mano y se sentó en la silla de plástico que había ocupado durante todos los días.  
Se quedo mirando el rostro tranquilo de Ikuto mientras abría libretas, libros y estuche para hacer los deberes.

Matemáticas. Como las odiaba.

-Las funciones en X hay que multiplicar el lado derecho de la ecuación…-Se decía para ella misma mientras escribía en la libreta. Maldición, no le iba a salir- Soy tan tonta…

-Al menos lo admites…-Una voz, demasiado conocida la saco de sus pensamientos-…pequeña pervertida…

Amu volteo rápidamente la mirada, centrándose en aquella persona que tenía sus increíbles ojos azules abiertos y la miraban intensamente. El lápiz se le escapó de entre los dedos y rodó desde sus piernas al suelo; cayendo con un ruido sordo.

-I-Ikuto…-Susurro mientras sus ojos rodaban por todo el rostro del joven. Esté no se había movido pero sus ojos se habían abierto y sus labios estaban curvados en aquella sonrisa deslumbrante de anuncio de dentífrico dental.

-A-Acércate…-Dijo con voz pastosa y Amu alargo la mano hacia una botella de agua que había comprado. La abrió con manos temblorosas, acercándosela lentamente a los labios.

Ikuto bebió lentamente, Amu lo ayudo enderezándolo y aguantando su peso. Cuando estuvo satisfecho lo volvió a recostar y alejo la botella, dejándola sobre la mesilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto Amu.

-Un poco mareado-Dijo Ikuto, que observo donde se encontraba y luego lentamente se poso en Amu, quien enrojeció con su mirada-¿Qué me paso?

-¿No recuerdas nada?-Pregunto Amu.

-Todo es confuso…Recuerdo haber estado en el parque, haber…haberte atacado…-Se quedo callado unos instantes-Luego una voz en mi cabeza me decía algo…luego te oí gritar…-Amu permaneció callada cuando escucho lo último. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido dentro de su pecho; en su mente volvieron a reproducirse las imágenes de cuando Ikuto la cubrió con su cuerpo-Mi cuerpo se movió solo, cuando me quise dar cuenta…estaba sobre ti…

Los ojos de ambos se volvieron a encontrar, las pupilas azuladas de Ikuto se suavizaron y su mano, suave como el terciopelo, le acaricio la mejilla; haciendo que el pulso acelerado de la joven Amu se volviese aun más acelerado.

-¿Has estado todo este tiempo conmigo?-Pregunto suavemente a lo que Amu tartamudeo algunas incoherencias-No sabía que te gustaba tanto, Amu…-Su nombre salió seductoramente de entre sus labios.

Amu enrojeció aun más si era posible.

-T-te e-estas equivocando…-Tartamudeo-N-no es…

-Lo sé-Amu volteo la mirada al escuchar su voz-De todos modos…gracias, Amu.

-Ikuto…-Amu volteo la mirada y entonces recordó algo-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Ikuto la miro un momento.

-¿Qué es?

-El médico dijo que tenias muchos golpes…por todo…el cuerpo…-Dijo sin poder evitar pasar la mirada por aquel cuerpo musculoso y sensual que estaba en la cama-Y bueno…¿Fueron los de Easter?

Ikuto bajo la mirada un momento y su mirada se oscureció. Amu pensó que quizá no debería haber hecho aquella pregunta.

-¿Estas preocupada por mí?-Pregunto sujetándola de la cintura de una forma muy intima. Amu sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba al contacto con el cuerpo de Ikuto. Sus rostros quedaron a pocos milímetros-Te gusto mucho, ¿No es así?

-¿Q-que…que estás diciendo?-Su mente no le respondía, se sentía como en una nube…El olor delicioso de Ikuto le llego a la nariz y le nublo la mente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y la boca se le seco.

Ikuto sonrió por los temblores y el gran sonrojo que tenia la pelirosada. Aquella chiquilla lo estaba volviendo loco, sus labios rosados estaban a su alcance, tan tentadores…entreabiertos dispuestos para que él la besara.

-¿Me deseas, verdad?-Susurro de nuevo, moviendo los labios por el pómulo de la joven Amu hasta que llego a la oreja y la mordió delicadamente.  
Amu soltó un pequeño gemido que llego a los sensibles oídos del gato, quien sonrió contra su oreja.

Aquello iba a ser divertido.


	7. Capitulo 7: Sentimientos Contradictorios

Nuevo capitulo :D Es un poco corto así que disfrutarlo :DD Si tengo varios comentarios positivos, haré que Ikuto haga algo a la pequeña Amu, algo perverso jajajaja (que va, algo no muy perverso xDDD)

Dejen comentarios jajaja gracias ^^

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 7: Sentimientos Contradictorios**

* * *

Después del encontronazo pervertido de Ikuto y algunos grititos por parte de Amu, el médico decidió aparecer para poner paz entre ambos jóvenes.

Le comprobó los vendajes al joven peliazul y después de darle una pastilla para el dolor y cambiarle el suero, se retiro, volviendo a dejarlos solos en el cuarto.

Amu cubrió a Ikuto con las sabanas de manera profesional como llevaba haciendo los últimos días y se dedico a ignorarlo durante toda la tarde mientras hacia los deberes.

Ikuto, aun con su sonrisa permanente en los labios, la observaba; le gustaba los pucheros que hacia cuando no entendía las formulas matemáticas, como mordía la punta del lápiz mientras fruncía el ceño y como sus ojos se entrecerraban intentando hacer desaparecer la pequeña libreta y todo lo que había en ella.

-Vas a partir el lápiz si sigues usando tanta fuerza-Comento, con un deje de humor.

Amu lo ignoro aunque lo había escuchado claramente. Soltó el lápiz.  
Después de comprender que la jovencita no le iba a hacer caso, Ikuto se levantó de la cama, atrayendo la mirada de Amu, quien se apresuro a ayudarlo con el gotero.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto mientras le servía de apoyo y acercaba el gotero a él para que no se le saliera la vía y se hiciera daño.

-Cosas de hombres-Dijo simplemente y Amu se sonrojo de nuevo, entendiendo que significaba-Ayúdame a llegar al baño.

Amu asintió y arrastro a Ikuto hasta el baño, este gimió un par de veces al mover los músculos de la espalda y Amu intento agarrarlo más fuerte para que no se cayera.

Espero un par de minutos al lado de la puerta, preocupada por si el gato callejero pudiera resbalarse o hacerse daño; y mientras lo hacía pensó en lo que había pasado entre ella y el gato.  
Sintió un alegre cosquilleo en la barriga al pensar en que los labios de Ikuto habían estado a milímetros de los suyos…sobre su mejilla y le había mordido la oreja…

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía así con Ikuto? ¿Acaso…ella?

Recordó entonces las palabras de Ikuto. Le había preguntado si a ella le gustaba…! Incluso había insinuado que lo deseaba ¡  
Ridículo…a ella le gustaba Tadase, había conseguido que su príncipe le correspondiese, no amaba a Amuleto Corazón…si no que le gustaba ella, Amu; sin personalidades aparte.  
Pero, una pequeña parte de ella sabía que también sentía algo por aquel gato pervertido. Ikuto tenía otra esencia…más adulta, su olor a sándalo era embriagador, su sonrisa seductora la hacía temblar y sus poderosos ojos tenían una magia que la hacía viajar a otro mundo. Tadase ya no provocaba esa clase de sentimientos en ella. Ikuto si…

Amu quiso darse golpes por pensar de aquella manera sobre Ikuto, sobretodo en el estado en que se encontraba este último.  
No podía pensar así, Ikuto era su amigo. Si se podía decir así.

-¿En que estas pensando?-La voz de Ikuto sonó muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.  
Unos brazos conocidos la rodearon por la cintura, apretándola contra un pecho duro y bien formado.

-Yo no pensaba en nada-Se apresuro a responder sintiendo como los mechones de pelo de Ikuto le hacían cosquillas en el cuello y dio un saltito cuando sintió como este soplaba suavemente en su oído y una de sus manos apretaba íntimamente su cadera contra la del chico.

-Me parece que sí que estabas pensando en algo-Dijo marcando todas las letras y sintiendo como reía por lo bajo al notar el nerviosismo de la pelirosada-¿Pensabas en mi, Amu~?-Volvió a torturarla moviendo su cadera contra la de la chica.

Aquel momento, que bien podía ser considerado como algo íntimo entre parejas y no demasiado apropiado para una jovencita de 15 y un joven pervertido de 19, encerrados en la habitación de un hospital; era en realidad la peor de las torturas a las que Hinamori Amu había sido sometida.  
El olor de Ikuto la mareaba, el calor de su pecho contra su espalda era demasiado notorio, por no hablar del hecho de sus palabras, pronunciadas de manera torturadamente sensual y el hecho de lo que ellas provocaban en la chica, que sentía que se iba a caer de no ser porque el gato callejero la estaba sujetando.

Lentamente volteo el rostro, sonrojada a más no poder, encontrándose con el rostro de Ikuto; quien no la soltó, si no que le dio la vuelta, agarrando su cintura y moviendo las manos hacia su espalda.  
Amu apoyo las manos en sus hombros, quedando de puntillas; una posición un poco incomoda para la joven pero entonces vio como el rostro de Ikuto se iba acercando al suyo.

-¿Q-que…h-haces?-Tartamudeo al sentir su cálido aliento en la frente. No pensaría…

-¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer?-Pregunto sensualmente.

Amu abrió la boca pero no salió sonido alguno; no sabía qué hacer, no podía golpearlo porque estaba herido y tampoco estaba segura de querer detenerlo…


	8. Capitulo 8: Sonrisas cómplices

Otro capitulo nuevo ^^ gracias a todos los que leen esta pequeña historia.

Acepto sugerencias de como continuarla, comentarios positivos, negativos...de todo :DDD

Ojala les guste este nuevo capitulo ^^

estoy trabajando en el siguiente.

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 8: Sonrisas Cómplices**

Ambos estaban frente a frente, escasos milímetros separaban sus labios y ambos habían cerrado ya los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de complicidad que habían creado.

Amu estaba segura de que Ikuto la iba a besar y no estaba segura de si quería que lo hiciera o si quería detenerlo. Fuera cual fuera la elección sus manos no se movieron de los fuertes hombros del peliazul y todo su cuerpo parecía ofrecérsele a este mismo de manera natural.

Pero, para desgracia de la jovencita, el gato callejero pareció cambiar de opinión y dejo un suave beso en la frente de Amu, separándose de esta después.  
Amu no se esperaba ese gesto de Ikuto y solo pudo ver como este volvía a la cama y se recostaba lentamente.  
Estuvo tentada de moverse para ayudarlo en aquella tarea pero sus piernas parecían no querer responderle y de repente sintió como se creaba un ambiente extraño en el cuarto.

Un ruido, como venido del cielo para ayudar a la joven del candado, rompió aquella sensación y la cabeza morena de Kukai apareció por la puerta.

-Buenas-Saludo sonriente, cerrando la puerta tras él. Miro a ambos evaluando la situación y se acerco a Ikuto-¿Cómo vas?

Ikuto sonrió por el desparpajo del joven de ojos verdes.

-Voy tirando-Miro de soslayo a la pelirosa que aun seguía en el sitio, paralizada-Tengo una enfermera personal muy eficiente.

Amu enrojeció. Kukai soltó una carcajada, tomando asiento en la silla de plástico donde se sentaba Amu.

-Tienes buen aspecto-Comento de forma sutil y miro a Amu-Hinamori, ve a comer algo que seguro que no has comido nada aun. Yo me quedaré con el enfermo.

Aquellas palabras despertaron a la jovencita que, recogiendo con rapidez su bolso asintió y desapareció por la puerta, diciendo que aprovecharía para llamar a sus padres.

* * *

-¿Por qué le has dicho a Amu que se marchase?-Pregunto Ikuto después de ver como las tablas de la falda de cuadros de la jovencita desaparecía por la puerta-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Kukai dio un par de golpes suaves en los barrotes de la cama.

-Solo te puedo decir que Tadase está que se sube por las paredes-Dijo con una sonrisa. Ikuto lo imito imaginándose a un mini-Tadase echando humo por las orejas-Hinamori ha estado muy pendiente de ti y eso parece molestar sobremanera a su "alteza".

-¿Alguien más sabe que estoy aquí?-Pregunto entonces con doble intención. Kukai torció el gesto pero la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

-No debes preocuparte por Utau, no sabe nada. De los de Easter no hemos recibido noticias y no ha habido nuevos ataques. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Ikuto reflexionando sus palabras y Kukai observando la habitación. El joven de ojos verdes observo como los libros de Amu estaban apilados sobre la cama del acompañante y debajo de las mantas podía ver la manga de su pijama.

-Ikuto

-¿Qué?

-A ti te gusta Hinamori. ¿Me equivoco?

Ambos cruzaron miradas. Kukai sonrió por como se le colorearon las mejillas al gato callejero.

-No debes pensar que es malo-Se apresuro a decir-A Hinamori también le gustas.

-A esa pequeña le gusta el principito-No era una pregunta.

-Si en verdad le gustara Hotori no se habría preocupado tanto por ti como lo hizo. Ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta, eso es todo.

Ikuto entrecerró los ojos ante la afirmación del moreno. Ya había pensado en aquella posibilidad pero no quería hacerse ilusiones sobre todo por la diferencia que tenia no solo de edad con la pequeña Amu. Además del hecho de que tendría que enfrentarse al sobreprotector progenitor de la jovencita.

-De todos modos no puede ser. Amu estaría mejor con Hotori.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-La he puesto en peligro, la he atacado varias veces…¿Cómo puedo…aspirar a alguien como ella?

Kukai lo miro, entendía el sufrimiento del peliazul pero aquello era exagerado.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa, fueron los de Easter. Hinamori lo sabe.

Ikuto y Kukai compartieron otra mirada mientras volvían a compartir sus pensamientos.

* * *

Mientras tenía lugar la conversación de los dos jóvenes, Amu, la causante de la misma, se encontraba comiendo un sándwich mixto en la cafetería del hospital.  
Se había sentado en una esquina, intentando no destacar y daba mordisquitos de pajarillo a su comida.

"¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué he querido que Ikuto me besara?" Se preguntaba intentando buscar en su mente algún resquicio de personalidad que le explicara porque deseaba a alguien como Ikuto.

"¿Y cómo no desearle?" Le dijo su lado sincero-"Es atlético, sexy, te protege con su vida, es gracioso, un poco pervertido y te encantan sus ojos…y qué decir de su olor…"

"Pero yo amo a Tadase-kun" Respondió mentalmente Amu.

"Sabes que eso es solo un amor infantil. Ya no sientes lo mismo por él y tú lo sabes"

Amu quiso darse bofetones. Estaba teniendo una pelea mental consigo mismo sobre si amaba a un príncipe rubio o a un gato pervertido. Aquello era irónico.

Decidió llamar a su madre, ya que era la hora de comer y había prometido informarla de todo lo que ocurriera.  
Al menos intentaría olvidarse un poco de su pelea interna.

-Residencia Hinamori-Respondió su madre con voz monótona.

-Hola mamá, soy Amu.

-¡Amu-chan¡ ¿Cómo está Ikuto?

-Bien, ha caminado un poco hoy-Otra vez volvía a pensar en aquello-Kukai vino a verlo. Esta con él ahora mismo.

-Ah-Respondió su madre interesada-¿Has comido?

-Estoy haciéndolo-Dijo cortando un cuadrado de sándwich-Estoy en la cafetería.

-Muy bien. Nosotros también vamos a comer ahora. Ami-chan dice que le des un beso a Ikuto de su parte.

-¿B-B-E-S-O?-Su cara paso por todos los colores y llamo la atención de algunos de los comensales que había a su alrededor.

-Un beso de príncipe-Dijo riendo su madre-Lo ha visto en la tele y piensa que así se recuperara antes.

-Eso no es verdad

-Jajaja lo sé.

-Mamá

-¿Qué ocurre Amu-chan?

-¿Es algo malo que te guste una persona que es mayor que tú?

La línea se congelo durante unos instantes. Amu quiso golpearse con el plato por haberle dicho aquello a su madre. De seguro que ahora ya no la dejaría volver a ver a Ikuto. ¿Y desde cuando ella admitía que le gustaba Ikuto?

-Amu-chan

-¡No es lo que piensas!-Dijo atropelladamente-¡No es que me guste Ikuto!

Otro silencio.

-No es malo Amu-chan.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando el amor llega, es algo natural. No tiene en cuenta la edad-Dijo con voz suave.

-Mamá…

-Pero eso no quiere decir que debas salir con alguien tan mayor…

"Adiós"

-Lo sé mamá…

-¿Es Ikuto?

-¿Eh?-Sintió un cosquilleo en la barriga al escuchar el nombre del peliazul.

-El chico mayor del que hablas es él, ¿cierto?

-Yo…no estoy segura

-¿Hablaste con él de ello?

-No-¿Cómo iba a hablar de aquello con Ikuto? Seguro que se reía de ella por tonta enamoradiza-Pero…¿No estás enfadada?

-¿Por qué? Tu padre es mayor que yo…

-Ah

-Pero no estoy segura de que debas acercarte a alguien como él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Parece estar rodeado de malas personas-Comento y Amu pensó que se refería a los de Easter. Seguramente tenía razón- Y no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Ikuto lo único que quiere es ser libre…-Dijo recordando las palabras que una vez le había dicho el gato callejero-Él es una buena persona y Utau también lo es.

-Seguro que lo son Amu-chan-Hubo una risita de fondo y se escucharon los gritos del padre de Amu felicitando a Ami por su interpretación del nuevo single de Utau-Deberías ser sincera con tus sentimientos.

-Si…Gracias mamá-Miro el reloj. Había pasado una hora y media desde que había bajado-Ahora me marcho. Hablamos a la noche.

-Está bien Amu-chan.

-No le digas…

-Tranquila-Dijo sabiendo lo que Amu iba a decir-No le diré nada a tu padre.

-Gracias.

Ambas colgaron.


	9. Capitulo 9: Sentimientos Verdaderos

Por fin acabé el nuevo capitulo. Me quedo más corto de lo que esperaba pero me gusto mucho como quedo ^/^

!Por fin hubo beso! Desearía que hubiera habido uno así en el anime jajaja

a lo mejor si pusieran una nueva temporada jajaja ojala xD

Ojala os guste este nuevo capitulo ^^ Dejen comentarios =)

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 9: Sentimientos Verdaderos**

Cuando Amu volvió al cuarto 245, donde estaba Ikuto, agarro el pomo y tardo dos minutos más de lo normal en abrir la puerta.

-¿Ya estas de vuelta?-Pregunto Ikuto, sentado comiendo de una bandeja lo que parecía su comida.

-¿Y Kukai?-Pregunto notando la ausencia del moreno en la habitación.

-Se marcho hace un momento. Le llamo su hermano-Dijo simplemente mientras mordía una manzana.

-Ah-Amu cerró la puerta y avanzo hasta la cama donde dejo el bolso. Minutos después se había sentado en la silla y observaba comer a Ikuto.

Hasta comiendo tenia ese halo de elegancia gatuna tan característico de él.

-Ikuto

-¿Umm?

-No…nada-Dijo arrepentida de haber hablado.

Ikuto la observo. Sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre Amu?-Se apoyo en la mano buena y se inclino hacia ella. Sus narices se rozaron. Amu sintió de repente la boca seca-¿Qué pasa Amu? ¿No me golpeas para que me aleje?

-No…-Su rostro se cubrió de rojo al sentir la respiración de Ikuto más cerca.

Inconscientemente se subió a la cama, sentándose al lado de Ikuto; este la observo sin pestañear, aunque no se alejo de ella.

-¿Amu?

-¿Eh?

-Perdona por esto.

-¿Eh?-Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo o quejarse siquiera, sintió labios contra labios.

"Me está…besando"

Los labios de Ikuto eran muy suaves y se movieron dulcemente sobre los de Amu creando una danza interminable.  
Amu correspondió a su beso, moviendo tímidamente los labios sin saber si lo estaba haciendo bien o no.  
Ikuto le sujeto la nuca enterrando los dedos en su cabello rosado e inclinándole levemente la cabeza profundizo el beso, sorbiendo el labio inferior de la chica.

Amu se sentía en una nube, solo existía ella e Ikuto y el beso que estaban compartiendo. Sus manos, inquietas sobre la cama, decidieron moverse por su cuenta y rodearon el cuello del gato, acercándolo más a ella.

El beso se intensifico hasta que no se sabía donde empezaba uno y seguía el otro. Ambos se exploraban con las manos, Amu entre el suave pelo de Ikuto y este rodeando la cintura de la chica, no queriendo ir más allá por propia vergüenza.

"Se siente muy bien" Pensó Amu y se aventuro a morder suavemente el labio inferior del peliazul y sintió al instante como él apretaba su abrazo íntimamente y abría sus labios para iniciar una exploración del interior de la boca de la pelirosada.

La pelirosa dio un salto cuando sintió la invasión de aquella lengua y no entendió que debía hacer.

-Abre más la boca, Amu-Dijo Ikuto abandonando levemente su invasión pero sin alejarse de sus labios.

-N-no se…como hacerlo…-Dijo tímida

-Yo te enseño-Dijo impaciente el peliazul y sujeto su mentón con la mano buena y le abrió los labios con la boca-Ahora enrolla tu lengua con la mía…-Al ver que ella lo hacía, lentamente y con timidez-Muy bien Amu…

La volvió a besar, agarrándola de la cintura con posesividad.

"Solo quería probarla…saber cómo sabían sus labios…pero ahora no puedo parar…" Pensaba Ikuto mientras devoraba con ferocidad los labios de la pequeña Amu. "Quiero más de ella…"

Cuando necesitaron coger aire se separaron y Amu bajo la mirada con el sonrojo más grande del mundo. Seguro que Ikuto podía escuchar el latido desbocado de su corazón.

Le asusto lo que paso por su mente.

"Quiero volver a hacerlo".

No fue consciente de cómo agarro a Ikuto del pijama del hospital y lo acerco a ella.

-Otra…vez…-Susurro intentando no mirarle a la cara porque estaba segura de que si lo hacía perdería todo el valor que tenia para volver a besarlo.

Ikuto no la hizo esperar y volvieron a unir sus labios. Abrieron sus labios haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran por segunda vez y empezaran una nueva danza en la que ninguno era el vencedor.

Ikuto la tomo de la cintura y la subió a su regazo; Amu quedo sentada, en una posición un tanto comprometida pero no se soltaron.  
Aprovecho la posición para intensificar el beso e Ikuto la siguió completamente sincronizados mientras sus manos, traviesas, recorrieron las piernas suaves de Amu.

Se separaron con las respiraciones agitadas y el astuto gato se quedo fijo en el pequeño hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas.  
Demasiado sensual.

Con una sonrisa, Ikuto limpió con los dedos aquel hilo que los unía y acarició varias veces aquellos labios rosados.  
Ambos se quedaron mirándose como si no necesitaran más que palabras, Ikuto aun tenía las manos en los muslos de la joven y esta no se había movido y no parecía tener la intención de hacerlo.

"Sus ojos son tan bonitos…son como miles de zafiros incrustados…" Pensó la pequeña Amu totalmente hipnotizada por aquellos ojos.

Aquella noche, bajo aquellas paredes destartaladas y grises; los dos jóvenes se durmieron. Amu recostada sobre el hombro de Ikuto y este rodeando su cintura.  
En sus rostros había incrustadas las sonrisas más grandes del planeta.


	10. Capitulo 10: Después de la tormenta

Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo =) Espero poder hacer esta historia un poco más larga jaja a ver como queda todo ^^

Muchas gracias por los comentarios n_n

se agradecen mucho ^^

Disfrutar con este nuevo capitulo :3

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 10: Después de la tormenta**

Luego de lo ocurrido entre Amu e Ikuto, la pelirosada había intentado actuar con calma pero la realidad era todo lo contrario.  
Vale, había dado unos cuantos besos a Ikuto e inclusive había dormido abrazada a él, sintiendo la dureza de su cuerpo y su calor…pero su pobre mente no podía más.

En verdad no podía aguantarlo más.

-Deja de morderme la oreja, gato pervertido-Se quejo, intentando salir de la prisión que era el brazo de Ikuto, que rodeaba su cintura.

-En realidad te gusta que lo haga-Respondió el peliazul, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello y dejando un beso en él.

Amu resoplo por tercera vez. Hacia una hora que el médico le había pasado visita a Ikuto, cambiándole las vendas y felicitándolo por su pronta recuperación.  
En tres días darían el alta al joven peliazul.

Después de aquello, Ikuto había agarrado a la jovencita y había comenzado aquella tortura. Aun no se habían vuelto a besar.

-Eso no…es verdad…-No parecía muy convincente. Y menos cuando Ikuto lamió su cuello desde la clavícula al comienzo del mentón. Se levanto de golpe, como si le hubieran picado en el culo.

-¿¡Q-q-que haces¡?-Exclamo roja como un tomate.

La risa de Ikuto no se hizo esperar y eso molesto terriblemente a la joven pelirosa.

-¿De qué te ries?-Pregunto molesta.

-Eres demasiado graciosa Amu-Contesto intentando no reír. Amu inflo las mejillas.

-Tonto…-Musito Amu y se encerró en el baño. Molesta consigo misma dio vueltas y vueltas en el pequeño espacio. Su mente le recriminaba lo ocurrido; se había dejado besar por aquel gato pervertido, le había besado por su propia voluntad y había disfrutado de ello. ¡Era una pervertida!

Cuando se hubo calmado e intentando no hacer ruido salió del pequeño cuarto de baño y se encontró con un durmiente Ikuto hecho una bolita en la cama.

-Está dormido…-Susurro para sí misma y lentamente se acerco a la cama. En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa tierna al ver la cara dormida del gato callejero y como su pelo caía sobre su rostro.

"Es como un gran gato…" Pensó tiernamente mientras alzaba la mano y tocaba aquellos mechones. Se los aparto de los ojos, rozando con las yemas de los dedos aquella piel suave.

Lo que no noto fue como los ojos de Ikuto se abrían y la miraban de reojo. La sonrisa del gato pervertido fue de película.

-Sabía que me deseabas…pero no como para hacer algo así…-Comento divertido. Amu se alejo rápidamente, tropezando con sus propios pies pero de milagro no dio contra el suelo.

-¿E-e-e-estabas…despierto…todo este tiempo?-Tartamudeo.

-Me gusta que me toques de esa manera

-Yo…-Sonrojada intento darle un golpe en la cabeza pero este fue más rápido y la sujeto de la muñeca, tirando de ella la acerco a él y beso sus labios brevemente-…t-t-tu…

-¿Soy brillante, verdad?

Amu gruño pero dejo que la volviera a besar.

-Eres muy adictiva-Tiro de su labio inferior con los dientes y luego la dejo en el suelo.

-Eres un pervertido-Respondió Amu cuando encontró el pulso y aun temblorosa se dirigió a la silla-Deberías descansar o no te curaras.

-Sí, pequeña pervertida-Dijo y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Minutos después dormía, esta vez de verdad. Amu se puso a hacer deberes mientras este dormía.

* * *

Dos suaves golpes sonaron, sacando a Amu de sus ejercicios de sociales y fue a abrir la puerta para no despertar al durmiente Ikuto.

-Mamá…-Dijo al verla, esta le guiño un ojo y esta la dejo pasar.

-¿Está durmiendo?-Pregunto en voz baja.

-Si…estaba cansado-Comento la pelirosa en el mismo tono y la invito a sentarse en la cama que ella ocupaba.

-Le vendrá bien descansar. ¿Cómo están sus heridas?

-Bien, el médico ya le quito las pastillas y solo toma un medicamento para el dolor con el desayuno.

-Eso es bueno-Dijo y acaricio el pelo a su hija-Estas haciendo un gran trabajo Amu-chan.

-Pero si yo no hago nada…

-Estar a su lado seguro que lo está ayudando.

Amu se sonrojo pero asintió.

-Amu-chan

-¿Si?

-Estoy orgullosa de ti

Amu la miro sin comprender. Su madre sonrió.

-Estas madurando…puede que no lo notes pero con todo esto has cambiado. Para mejor…

-No me noto distinta

-Pronto lo entenderás. ¿Has…ya sabes, hablado con él?

-No exactamente…-Hablar no había sido precisamente lo que habían hecho…Habían sido más bien sus labios los que habían jugado. Su cara enrojeció al recordar como lo habían hecho.

Su madre la escudriñó con la mirada.

-¿O-os habeis…besado?

-Mamá…

-Amu

-Sí, nos besamos. Pero no es lo que piensas…-No se podía creer que estuviera teniendo aquella conversación con su madre. Enrojeció a más no poder.

-Es cuatro años mayor que tu Amu

-Pero dijiste…

-No importa lo que dije, no quise decir que pudieras besarte con él.

Amu bajo la mirada. Ella bien sabía lo que había hecho y no se podía creer aun que hubiera hecho algo tan íntimo, como compartir saliva y caricias sobre la ropa, con alguien que había sido su enemigo y que además era mayor que ella.

-Yo soy el culpable señora-Ambas se voltearon al escuchar la voz de Ikuto, quien despierto, las miraba. Sobre todo a la madre de Amu.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo fui quien beso a Amu. Ella quiso detenerme pero yo no la deje.

"¿Que está diciendo?" Se pregunto Amu y busco la mirada de Ikuto pero este solo miraba a su madre. "Eso no es verdad…" Pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-¿Obligaste a mi pequeña?

"¡No¡" Pensó Amu.

-Sí, así fue…-No se inmuto por la mirada asesina de la madre de Amu-Le pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento.

-¿Piensas que todo se puede arreglar con una disculpa?

-No señora…

-Espera mamá-Dijo parándose a su lado. No podía quedarse callada mientras Ikuto cargaba con toda la culpa.

-¿Qué quieres Amu-chan?

-Ikuto está mintiendo. Fui yo quien lo beso.

-Amu-chan…

-No le culpes…-Susurro derrotada-Yo…le quiero mucho.

Lo había dicho…Había dicho que le gustaba Ikuto. Que lo quería.

-Amu-chan…¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

-Pero…

-Amu, sal-Dijo Ikuto entonces. Amu bajo la mirada, había sido una tonta por declarar sus sentimientos a aquel gato pervertido, el nunca la iba a corresponder.  
Abandono la habitación con el corazón haciéndose pedacitos en su pecho.


	11. Capitulo 11: Frío

Un nuevo capitulo ^^ Ojala les guste mucho =D

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 11: Frio**

-Ikuto-san-Después de la retirada de la joven pelirosa de la habitación ambos se habían quedado un momento en silencio. Ahora la madre de Amu se encontraba sentada en la silla donde acostumbraba hacerlo su hija-¿Mentiste?

-Si

-¿Por qué?-Inquirió curiosa la madre de Amu. Había escuchado como su hija defendía al peliazul pero no esperaba que reconociera abiertamente aquellos sentimientos.

-Amu ya tiene muchos problemas.

-¿Cómo para echarte tu las culpas?

-No la detuve…yo también quería besarla…Soy culpable igual que ella.

-¿Quieres a Amu?-Pregunto entonces; su instinto ya le respondía pero quería ver la reacción de Ikuto.

-Estoy enamorado de ella desde que la conocí-Admitió el gato callejero. Las charas de Amu y Yoru que se encontraban escondidas en el armario sonrieron cómplices ante aquella confesión-Pero no puede ser…

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto de nuevo la madre de Amu, curiosa por las razones que pudiera tener el joven para rechazar a su hija.

-Ella esta confusa sobre lo que siente, en realidad no me quiere a mí y además como usted sabe nos separan varios años de diferencia.

-Eres muy maduro Ikuto-kun-Admitió ella-En verdad hay muchas cosas que os separan y que no tenéis en común pero para el amor no hay edad…Amu-chan está madurando también y lo único que deseo es que sea feliz; si es contigo no pondré ningún impedimento.

Ikuto la miro sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Pero no soy bueno para ella…

-No digas esas cosas. Si ella te eligió es porque eres especial.

-Se merece algo mejor

-Es posible pero no somos nosotros quienes tenemos que elegirlo.

Ikuto miro por la ventana, para alejarse de la sincera mirada de la madre de la pelirosa, miro sin mirar los arboles que se mecían en el jardín que había junto al hospital.

-Eres bueno Ikuto-kun

Él no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

-Gracias por haber venido mamá-Se despidió Amu en la entrada del hospital.

-Vendré siempre que me necesites-Respondió ella, cariñosa.

-Gracias. Y por la ropa limpia-Dijo moviendo la bolsa que tenia entre las manos.

-Cuídate mucho Amu-chan y recuerda ir a clase mañana.

-Sí, mamá.

Se despidieron con un corto abrazo y dos besos; luego, más cansada, la pelirosa volvió a la habitación.  
No sabía con qué cara mirar al joven que se encontraba en la cama, se le había declarado por dios, ¿En que estaba pensado? Quiso ponerse el cartel de la tonta del año.

Entro intentando no hacer mucho ruido pero falló estrepitosamente al tropezar con sus propios pies y se agarro de la puerta para no hacer una escena.

-Mira que eres torpe-Dijo risueño el peliazul al verla entrar. Amu se enderezo al instante y tosió para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Tonto…-Dijo por lo bajo mientras dejaba la bolsa y tomaba asiento en la cama. En un rato traerían la cena de Ikuto y podría encerrarse en el baño a darse una ducha.

Amu se entretuvo ordenando las camisetas, faldas y ropa interior que le había traído su madre mientras intentaba calmar el latir loco de su corazón. Ikuto no dijo nada, Amu pensó que quizá estaría dormido; al voltearse comprobó que no lo estaba. Sonreía mientras la miraba.

-Bonito sujetador-Dijo y Amu siguió su mirada hasta el sujetador negro de encaje con un gato en la copa derecha que tenia entre las manos-Muy provocador.

-Kiaaa, no mires, ¡hentai!-Grito arrojando el sujetador a la bolsa.

-Amu

-¿Qué?-Se extraño por el tono, bastante alto e irritado, que uso.

-Tenemos que hablar

Por su tono se movió rápidamente a la silla de plástico, Ikuto estaba serio y eso asusto un poco a Amu.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Dijiste que me querías-Amu enrojeció-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué me quieres?

Amu se congelo en la silla; ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Miro sus manos, fuertemente agarradas a la falda informal de color azul que llevaba. Ikuto espero pacientemente.

-No…no lo sé…-Respondió al final-Solo sé que…

-No lo sabes Amu

-¿Eh?

-Lo que sientes no es real; tú amas a Hotori. Y lo sabes.

Amu se enfado.

-¿¡Como puedes estar tan seguro de que es así¡?

-Amu

-No-Le interrumpió-Tú no sabes lo que siento-Se sorbió las lagrimas que, malditas fueran, habían empezado a salir sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Amu…

-Ikuto, idiota-Grito la pequeña Amu y se encerró en el baño dando un portazo.

Se arrastro hasta el suelo y sollozo en silencio.

-Idiota…-Susurro varias veces.

Ikuto apretó las sabanas y se mordió el labio inferior hasta que se hizo sangre.  
Miro la puerta tras la que se escondía la pelirosada, entrecerró los ojos intentando hacer desaparecer aquella madera horrible.

"¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Es que era de verdad idiota, como le decía Amu?"

Se quiso golpear pero en la situación en la que se encontraba tampoco iba a arreglar las cosas.

"Eres tonto, ¿Por qué la alejas de ti si en realidad lo que quieres es abrazarla y consolarla?"

No tenía respuesta para aquello.

"La quieres, estás loco por ella y la tienes allí, sola y encerrada en aquel dichoso cuarto de baño. ¿A qué esperas? Ella te quiere, te lo ha dicho".

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía.

* * *

Aquella noche, fría y sin estrellas; ambos jóvenes, cada uno en un lugar distinto y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.  
Amu se acurruco en una esquina del baño y se dejo llevar por su dolor y las lágrimas.


	12. Capitulo 12: Calidez

Otro nuevo capitulo de esta historia /

Ojala les guste =)

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 12: Calidez**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ikuto, después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama y comerse la cabeza, se levanto para buscar a la pequeña, que aun seguía en el interior del cuarto de baño.

Agarrado al gotero abrió la puerta y la encontró hecha un ovillo en una esquina, con restos de lágrimas en las mejillas.  
Se arrodillo a su lado y le toco la cara, apartándole algunos mechones de aquel pelo rosáceo.

-Amu…-La beso en la frente-Despierta pequeña…

Esta se retorció y lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro del chico e inmediatamente se sonrojo.

-¿I-Ikuto?

-¿Qué haces durmiendo en un lugar como este?-Pregunto con suavidad. Amu lo miro simplemente, sin comprender.

-¿No dejaste claras tu intenciones anoche con tu discurso sobre mis sentimientos?-Pregunto recelosa.

-Amu…

-Dijiste que…-Ikuto no la dejo seguir ya que la beso, acallando cualquier protesta por parte de ella.

-Sé lo que dije…-Susurro contra sus labios-Pero…-La volvió a besar-No estaba siendo sincero conmigo mismo…

Le rodeo la cintura, acercándola lo máximo posible a él; Amu abrió los labios dejándole explorar su boca, tomando la iniciativa y rodeando su cuello con sus finos brazos.

El cuerpo de Ikuto era tan suave, el pijama que estaba usando debía ser de algún tipo de seda que le hacia cosquillas en los brazos. Podía notar las formas de su pecho así como sus manos, masculinas, rozando su cintura y colando sus dedos por debajo de la camiseta de Amu.

Ikuto, nublado por el deseo, apretó a Amu contra la pared, empujando su cuerpo contra el de la pequeña, agarrando con necesidad sus muslos.

-Amu…

-Ikuto…

Abandonaron sus labios y el gato mordió seductoramente la oreja de la pequeña quien gimió por las sensaciones que empezaron a correr por su cuerpo.

-Siento lo de ayer…-Dijo Ikuto en su oreja-No quise decir aquello

Amu enterró la cara en su pecho y asintió varias veces. Ikuto le revolvió el pelo juguetón, haciendo que Amu hiciera un mohín de enfado.

-Llegaras tarde a clase, pequeña pervertida-Comento entonces y vio como Amu abría mucho los ojos.

-KIAAAA, la clase-Grito dejando sordo al peliazul que se aparto un poco de ella.

Saco a Ikuto del baño y después de cambiarse a la velocidad del sonido salió corriendo para coger la bandolera de la escuela.

-Volveré a la tarde-Dijo ayudándolo a echarse en la cama, mientras lo hacia Ikuto coló la mano por debajo de la falda de la chica empujándola hacia él, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocarle las braguitas de lunares, Ikuto se separo de ella y sonrió al ver la cara de póker que le había quedado a Amu.

-¿No llegabas tarde?

Amu se le quedo mirando y alisándose la falda se despidió con la mano para salir corriendo a la escuela.

Una extraña calidez se formo en el estomago a medida que se alejaba del hospital.


	13. Capitulo 13: Culpa y Tortura

Hola! Una ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo tiene varias escenas subidas de tono (Estamos hablando de Ikuto, un perver jajaja tenia que tener alguna) asi que si alguien es muy sensible a dichas escenas mejor que NO LEA el siguiente capitulo jajajaja

Hay queda la advertencia. Si lo leéis es por propia voluntad ^^

Disfrutad del capitulo ^^

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 13: Culpa y Tortura**

* * *

Milagrosamente Amu llego a tiempo a su clase y se sentó pesadamente en la silla intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Buenos días Amu-chan-La saludo Rima, sentándose a su lado, con una sonrisa.

-B-buenas…-Dijo, volviendo a respirar como una persona normal.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas como si corrieses un maratón…

-Es que…me he despertado tarde…y desde el hospital…-Comento Amu, Rima la observo mientras sacaba los materiales para la clase como una autómata.

-¿Aun sigues cuidando de Ikuto?

-Si…-El solo hecho de que pronunciaran el nombre del violinista peliazul hizo que su mente recreara lo que había pasado antes de que saliera del hospital. Podía notar aun la calidez de la mano de Ikuto que se había colado debajo de su falda.

-Te has puesto muy roja

-No…es el calor

Rima quiso decir algo más pero Tadase apareció, saludando a todos los alumnos.

-Buenos días, Amu-chan

-Buenos días, Tadase-kun

El príncipe rubio tomo asiento a su lado y después de compartir algunas palabras formales; empezaron las clases.

"No consigo concentrarme" Se decía la joven Amu, a mitad de la mañana, escribiendo distraídamente en su libreta.  
Bajo la mirada hacia su cuaderno y vio como en una esquina había dibujado un gato negro…!Maldición¡ ¿Tan mal estas que no puedes dejar de pensar en Ikuto?

Cogió la goma de borrar e hizo desaparecer el dibujo hasta que ya no se notaron ni las líneas.

* * *

-Amu-chan-Tadase la llamo en el receso para hablar y se reunieron en el Jardín Real.

-Dime

-¿Por qué sigues llendo a ver al traidor de Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

-Está herido y fue mi culpa-Tadase se levanto de la silla donde se había sentado y la agarro de los hombros-Me haces daño…Tadase-kun…

-No puedo aceptarlo Amu-chan…-Ante la mirada sorprendida de Amu, su "príncipe" la beso rudamente, apretando sus débiles hombros dolorosamente.

Amu intento apartarlo pero lo único que consiguió fue que Tadase moviera sus manos por su cuerpo, tocándola descaradamente sobre el uniforme.

-Déjame-Grito y lo empujo alejándolo de ella-No vuelvas a tocarme.

Y dicho aquello salió corriendo del Jardín Real, chocando con Nagihiko al cruzar la puerta.

-Perdona-Grito alejándose del lugar.

* * *

-Ya volví-Dijo Amu, entrando en la habitación del hospital. El médico la saludo mientras quitaba los vendajes de la espalda de Ikuto.

-La herida parece estar curándose con normalidad por lo que ya no necesita llevar el gotero-Dijo el médico alegrando sobremanera a ambos jóvenes por la noticia-Los vendajes aun los tendrás que llevar hasta que la herida cicatrice completamente.

-Muy bien-Respondió Ikuto, levantando los brazos para que le pasaran las vendas por el pecho.

Una enfermera le retiro el gotero, colocándole un apósito en la mano. Cuando terminaron los dejaron solos.

-Qué bueno que te quitasen el gotero-Comento Amu, feliz por la recuperación del peliazul.

-Sí, esa cosa empezaba a molestarme-Le respondió este. La chica dejo las cosas en la cama-¿Ocurrió algo?

Amu se volteo pensando que no era posible que Ikuto pudiera saber lo que había pasado con el rubio. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-¿P-por qué?

-Tu ropa esta descolocada

-No es nada

-Amu-Lo miro-Ven aquí-Le hizo señas con la mano. Nerviosa se sentó a su lado, en la cama-¿Te ha ocurrido algo en la escuela?

-Realmente no…-No quería que lo supiera.

-¿Segura?

Amu bajo la mirada, sentía la mirada de Ikuto en ella y lentamente lo miro.

-Tadase me…beso-Ikuto permaneció en silencio-Pero yo no lo quería, lo intente apartar…pero me agarro de los hombros.

-¿Te toco?-Pregunto seriamente.

-Si…

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde te toco, Amu~?

-En…el cuello…en la cintura…-Se coloreo como un tomate maduro-Y…en el pecho…

Ikuto permaneció callado y Amu solo lo escuchaba respirar. Intento ver su rostro a través de las pestañas pero no vio nada.

-Ikuto…-Antes de que pudiera si quiera sorprenderse, se vio rodeada por los brazos de Ikuto y quedaba cómodamente colocada en su pecho.  
Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su muestra de cariño y correspondió a su abrazo.

Ikuto la tomo del mentón y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Con que el principito te ha besado…-Había un toque de humor en sus palabras, rozo los labios de Amu con los dedos. Amu se derritió con su suave roce. La estaba torturando-¿Deseas que te bese, Amu?

Se le escapo una risa al ver como se le ponían de punta los pelos de la pelirosa. No la hizo esperar y cubrió sus labios de manera ansiosa, como a la mañana.  
Amu sintió miles de mariposas molestas revoloteando en su estómago y como los labios del gato se paseaban sobre los suyos como si tuvieran todo su derecho de hacerlo.  
Sus lenguas se encontraron, ahondando más el beso haciéndolo más húmedo, mas privado…  
Amu se encontró sobre Ikuto, en algún momento del beso debió de haberla subió a sus piernas, y volvía a encontrarse en una posición vergonzosa.

-¿Te toco aquí?-Pregunto Ikuto moviendo los labios al cuello de la chica, pasando los labios por toda la zona, apartando con las manos el pelo, agarrándolo en un moño improvisado con la mano. Amu gimió cuando le mordisqueo la clavícula.

-El no me mordisqueo…-Susurro entrecortadamente. Ikuto sonrió contra su cuello.

-Por esos sonidos yo diría que lo estas disfrutando…-Lentamente, como si fuera una dulce tortura, le retiro la chaqueta negra del uniforme, dejándola caer en el suelo. Le agarro la corbata roja y le guiño un ojo-¿Te gusta verdad?

-N-n-no he dicho que me gustase…-Volvió a gemir cuando le volvió a besar en el cuello y su mano traviesa se coló por debajo de la falda y le rozó los muslos.

-No mientas…se te da fatal-La corbata le hizo compañía a la chaqueta y los sensuales labios del gato callejero fueron descubriendo la piel que se escondía debajo de la camisa blanca de la pelirosa.

Amu daba suaves gemidos a medida que le iba desabrochando los botones y besaba el comienzo de sus senos, cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje negro que había sido protagonista la noche anterior.  
Dio un saltito cuando sintió la palma de la mano de Ikuto encima de sus braguitas y acaricio su zona privada por encima del algodón.

-Si sigues dando esos gemidos…-Dijo Ikuto desde sus senos, rodeando su cintura con una de sus manos. Movió lentamente la mano sobre las braguitas-Me volverás loco…

Amu no sabía quién lo haría primero si él o ella. Estaba cegada por las manos, increíblemente hábiles, del peliazul que con unos suaves movimientos la estaban llevando a la locura.

Con un movimiento demasiado ágil para no haber sido calculado, Ikuto desabrochó el sujetador la pequeña, dejándola solamente con la camisa que sensualmente resbalaba por sus hombros.  
Amu tembló al verse demasiado expuesta e intento cubrirse sus pequeños senos con las manos pero él no se lo permitió y la acerco más a él, quedando de rodillas sobre él.

-¿Te toco en el centro o alrededor de él?-Pregunto observando aquellas pequeñas protuberancias rosadas que esperaban sus atenciones.

-eh…yo…-No sabía porque pero no encontraba la voz.

-Amu…-Le acaricio las braguitas otra vez.

-En el centro…

-Buena chica…-Sonrió y cubrió con sus labios uno de aquellos botones. La chica gimió deliciosamente entre sus brazos.

Se estaba derritiendo, pensaba Amu temblando bajo los toques de Ikuto quien lamía su pequeño pezón como si solo existiera aquello y no pudiera parar. Era demasiado íntimo, pensaba la pequeña que no paraba de gemir y agarraba del pelo al joven quien no la soltaba.

Después de saciarse de aquel botón, el joven peliazul volvió a besar a Amu en los labios, cambiando posiciones, dejando a la chica sobre la cama y colocándose sobre ella, de manera dominante.  
Inclinado ligeramente hacia delante, besaba los labios de la chica intensamente y esta, rodeándolo por el cuello se apretaba contra él de manera deliciosa. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al suyo como una lapa, encajando a la perfección como si fueran una pieza de puzzle.

Ikuto se apoyo en las manos y elevo el tronco superior para observar a la chica que tenia debajo.  
Su pelo, alborotado se esparcía como una masa rosada sobre la almohada y otra parte caía rebelde sobre su rostro. Sus ojos, brillantes y algo oscurecidos por el deseo lo observaban; sus mejillas, rojas a más no poder; su boca, algo hinchada por los besos, estaba entreabierta.

Su grácil cuello tenía pequeñas marquitas de sus besos "cariñosos"; los brazos, por encima de la cabeza, le daban un aspecto de rendición y ofrecimiento; sus pequeños senos…subiendo y bajando gracias a su respiración agitada; su estrecha cintura, su pequeño ombligo y sus interminables piernas.

Se relamió los labios.

-Estas pensando en algo pervertido-Gimió la pequeña Amu notando como la miraba el peliazul-De seguro que lo estas pensando /

Ikuto sonrió por los pucheros y movimientos de la pequeña y le beso la frente, recostándose en la cama de lado, agarrando la cintura de la chica para dejarla también de lado, apoyada en su pecho.

-Tranquila, no tengo prisa por devorarte-Su voz era juguetona.

-Pervertido

-Pero te gusto, ¿No es así?

-Tonto…

Ikuto la abrazo y Amu se acomodo entre sus brazos, encontrando refugio en ellos. Aunque fuera un abrazo torturador.

Eso era Ikuto. Una tortura pero a la vez dulce como el mejor de los chocolates.


	14. Capitulo 14: Alta

Holaaa a todos los lectores =) Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo n_n

Ojala les guste. Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios que he tenido, me han encantado cada uno de ellos y me alegra que les guste tanto mi historia =DDD

En el capitulo de hoy se desvela el pasado de Ikuto, que quede claro que es inventado todo, no se si es correcto o no.

Quise poner un pasado muy trágico pero que a la vez sea importante en la relación entre Ikuto y Amu.

Espero haber acertado. ^^ Sin más demora. El capitulo 14.

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 14: Alta**

* * *

-Ahora no-Dijo molesta, apartando al joven peliazul de su cuello donde había estado dejando pequeños besos como plumas-Para

-No seas mala…-Dijo fingiendo tristeza usando su arma más letal, la cara de gatito mal herido.

Amu hizo un mohín, bajándose de la cama donde habían estado sentados desde que la jovencita había llegado de las clases.

-¿Recogiste todo?

-Sí, "mamá"-Dijo divertido, mirándola mientras se movía por la habitación, recogiendo las pertenencias de ambos. Hoy le darían el alta a Ikuto.  
Amu se quedo quieta durante un instante, con las manos sobre una de las camisetas de Ikuto. Le darían el alta esta misma tarde pero… ¿Qué sería de él? Volvería a ser apresado por los de Easter y vete a saber qué demonios harían con él. Podrían volver a controlarlo con aquel extraño aparato.

NO, no quería que le volvieran a hacer daño.

Soltando la camiseta, sin importarle demasiado donde acabaría, corrió a la cama, donde se arrojo en brazos de Ikuto, quien sorprendido solo la abrazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le acaricio el pelo un par de veces-¿Amu?

-No quiero…no quiero que te vuelvan a controlar…

-Amu…

Ikuto enterró la cara en el hombro de Amu, dejando que ella lo abrazase. Inhaló su perfume un par de veces.

-No vuelvas con los de Easter

-No lo haré…

Amu le beso, con suavidad. Ikuto le correspondió al instante.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa…-Juntaron sus frentes, sonriendo por la complejidad que tenían.

-¿Acogerías a un gato callejero?

-Siempre puedo meterte en el armario-Dijo divertida.

-Eres cruel…-A pesar de sus palabras, sonreía como un autentico demonio. Le sujeto de la cintura a la chica y le volvió a besar el cuello. Esta vez Amu no lo alejo.

-Qué bonita estampa

Los dos jóvenes se voltearon al escuchar aquella voz cruel. El padrastro de Ikuto estaba junto a la puerta, cruzado de brazos y sus ojos observaban divertidos la escena, terriblemente romántica y empalagosa, que los jóvenes estaban dando.  
Ikuto bajo a Amu de la cama y miro a aquel hombre, que se hacía llamar su padre y entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba a ese hombre con toda su alma.

-¿Qué quieres?

Entonces ocurrió algo que no se esperaba; Amu se coloco delante de él, con los brazos estirados.

-No dejaré que le hagas nada a Ikuto

-Amu…

El director de Easter sonrió ante las palabras de la joven pelirosa y se echo a reír como uno de los malos de la película.

-No necesito a una marioneta rota-Contesto mirando a Ikuto quien apretó los labios sin decir ninguna palabra contra aquel malvado ser-Nos veremos pronto Hinamori Amu

-Estaré preparada-Respondió ella sin deshacer su postura defensiva frente a Ikuto. El padrastro de Ikuto le dedico una mirada y se marcho por la puerta.

Amu se relajo cuando vio que volvían a estar solos en la habitación. No sabía cómo había aguantado la mirada de aquel hombre que se había marchado por la puerta, algo le decía que no iba a ser la última vez que se encontraran. Pero había conseguido proteger a Ikuto.

Gritó cuando unas manos le rodearon las caderas y la apretaron contra una calidez conocida.  
La cabeza de Ikuto sobresalió sobre su hombro y le mordió la oreja sonriendo ante los temblores que ella daba cuando soplaba en el interior de su oreja.

-Amu

-¿Q-q-q-que?

-Me protegiste

-S-s-si…bueno…

Ikuto bajo la mirada a aquella pequeña pelirosada, era mucho más pequeña que él pero se había puesto delante de él para protegerlo. Le podrían haber hecho daño.

-Gracias…-Susurro contra su oreja-¿Cómo debería agradecerte?

-¿A-a-agradecerme?-Tartamudeo. No le gustaba aquella mirada tan intensa que tenía el gato callejero.

-Si…-Lentamente le coloco una mano en la mejilla, moviendo su rostro hacia él. Cubrió sus labios de nuevo, de manera apasionada, llevando a la joven a la cama de nuevo, sentándola sobre sus piernas. Amu gimió al notar como una protuberancia no conocida se apretaba contra sus muslos.

Recostada entre las sabanas, con el cuerpo de Ikuto sobre el de ella, rodeo el cuello del chico mientras movía sus labios contra los sensuales de él. Las manos de él rodearon sus senos por encima de la camiseta que llevaba y los acaricio levemente, bajando luego por su cintura, colando los dedos por debajo de la tela y rozando su piel suave.

Amu, avergonzada de sus propios actos, movió las manos hacia abajo, abarcando sus hombros, pudiendo notar la dureza de estos debajo de los dedos. Recorrió los brazos, notando los músculos, seguramente debido a varias horas de gimnasio, que tenía el peliazul. Ikuto sonrió interiormente ante su atrevimiento.  
Le tomo ambas manos y las coloco en su pecho, sobre la camiseta negra del uniforme.

-Preferiría que me tocaras por aquí…-Comento seductor. Amu movió lentamente las manos, abarcando aquellos duros pectorales pero que no resultaban saltones.

Ikuto premio los nuevos avances de Amu ahondando el beso, abriendo sus labios con la lengua e iniciando un contacto más húmedo.  
Sus caricias se incrementaron a medida que sus manos exploraban cada rincón de sus cuerpos.  
Sin miedo, sin vergüenza, solo explorándose mutuamente sus cuerpos por encima de la ropa.

-Ikuto…-Susurro Amu respirando agitadamente, sintiendo como la lengua traviesa de Ikuto le recorría la clavícula.

-Eres deliciosa…-Lamió el recorrido hasta su oreja y se aparto de ella, tomándola de la mano y levantándose de la cama-Me encantaría seguir probándote pero pronto vendrán a darnos el alta.

Amu se volvió roja por los hechos ocurridos; ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso era una pervertida? ¿Por qué tenía la obsesiva necesidad de tocar a Ikuto? No lo entendía. Ella no era tan pervertida.

* * *

Caminaban por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente. Hacia media hora que habían salido del hospital y se dirigían a casa de la Joker. Amu había insistido en que no iba a dejarlo dormir en el parque. Ya convencería a sus padres; de algún modo.

Ikuto la observaba caminar a su lado, su cabello rosado revoloteando por el aire y sus ojos brillantes observando lo que tenía alrededor. Llevaba la maleta de Ikuto y su bolsa en las manos. Ikuto quiso llevarla él pero ella no le dejo diciendo que aun tenía las heridas muy recientes.

Se detuvieron en un puesto de taiyaki por orden del peliazul y minutos después iban con una bolsa llena del dulce de chocolate.  
Ikuto mordisqueo uno, empezando por la cola del pez; haciendo sonreír a Amu. Ikuto era un verdadero gato.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Pregunto con la boca llena del dulce.

-De nada-Dijo Amu sonriendo por la cara tan dulce que tenía el gato.

-Te haré sufrir cuando lleguemos a tu cuarto-Prometió sensualmente haciendo sonrojar por millonésima vez a la chica. Sorprendentemente el gato le agarro la mano que tenia libre y entrelazo sus dedos como una verdadera pareja. A Amu se le dibujo una sonrisa tonta.

* * *

-Ya he llegado, mamá-Anuncio abriendo la puerta con el pie. Hizo pasar a Ikuto quien, soltando su mano se quedo en la entrada, algo cortado.

-Bienvenida Amu-chan-Dijo su madre desde la cocina y se acerco a donde estaban ellos. Se quedo quieta, con las manos en el trapo de cocina, evaluando la escena que tenía delante.

-Mamá-Dijo Amu quitándose los zapatos-¿Podemos hablar?

Su madre la miro un momento, evaluando la mirada decidida de su hija, y la dejo pasar a la mesa de la cocina. Ikuto se sentó junto a ella en la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre Amu-chan?-Pregunto apoyando las manos sobre la madera.

-Quería pediros algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Puede quedarse Ikuto en casa durante un tiempo?-Soltó atropelladamente. Su madre la miro sorprendida y se formo un silencio algo incomodo.

-Amu-chan…

-No tiene donde quedarse mamá…por favor…

Ikuto bajo la mirada, quería decir algo a favor de las peticiones de la jovencita pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Puedo pagarles por la estancia si es necesario-Agrego sin saber qué hacer. La madre de Amu lo miro.

-No te voy a cobrar por quedarte Ikuto-kun-Dijo suavemente-Para nosotros eres un invitado más.

-Mamá-Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Amu. Su madre asintió.

-Puede quedarse el tiempo que necesite. No hay problema en ello.

-Muchísimas gracias

Amu e Ikuto compartieron una sonrisa y la madre de Amu no pudo resistir sonreír de nuevo.

-Amu-chan, ¿Por qué no subes a preparar todo y a guardar las cosas mientras hablo un momento con Ikuto-kun?

-Si…-Respondió la Joker y dándole un apretón cariñoso al peliazul, recogió sus cosas y subió al piso de arriba. A su cuarto.

Ikuto y la madre de Amu se miraron un momento, después de ver desaparecer a la chica por las escaleras.

-Ikuto-kun

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes contarme de tu familia?

Ikuto apretó los labios, formando una línea recta.

-Si…¿Qué desea saber?

-Lo que tú quieras decirme.

-Mi padre biológico huyó de casa dejando a mi madre y a mi hermana completamente solas-Comenzó lentamente-Mi madre entro en depresión, no pudiendo pagar los gastos de tres personas. Mi hermana Utau tardo en ir a la escuela. Yo trabajaba donde podía y tocaba el violín en parques para ganar algo más para los gastos.

Hubo un silencio, no como el anterior, este era más duro. La madre de Amu parecía no respirar y miraba atentamente los cambios en el rostro de Ikuto.

-Mi madre, presa del pánico, se volvió a casar. Pero no dio con un buen hombre y ahora no tiene ganas de vivir. Ha intentado suicidarse más de una vez.

-Lo siento mucho-Dijo suavemente la madre de Amu.

-Lo odio-Musito Ikuto, temblando levemente- Ese hombre…no es mi padre…Yo ya no tengo padre…

-Ikuto-kun…-Levantándose, camino hacia él y lo abrazo; sorprendiendo a Ikuto y a Amu, que escondida, había escuchado todo lo que el peliazul había dicho-Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.


	15. Capitulo 15: En casa

Por fin terminé el capitulo nuevo =DD Mañana subiré el capitulo 16 ya que ahora estoy escribiendo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia "Un nuevo Comienzo" de Kamisama Hajimemashita =) si teneis tiempo leedlo tambien /

Ojala les guste este capitulo 15 ^^

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 15: En casa**

* * *

Escuchaba el ruido de la ducha como si estuviera muy lejos pero en realidad estaba al lado.  
Amu apretujo la ropa que tenía en las manos arrugando su perfecto planchado. La miro como si quisiera echarle la culpa por el dolor de Ikuto pero sabía que nada conseguiría con ello.

Después de haber escuchado a hurtadillas la conversación de Ikuto con su madre, el joven había subido al piso de arriba y le había pedido permiso para darse una ducha.

Ahora se encontraba esperando a que saliera para ponerle las vendas y desinfectar su herida de la espalda.  
Ikuto no había querido hablar de lo ocurrido abajo con su madre o de si había escuchado algo, cosa que seguro que sabia puesto que era un gato con muy buen oído.

El ruido de la cortina siendo abierta y el vapor saliendo de la misma la devolvieron a la cruda realidad. El cuerpo desnudo de Ikuto apareció en escena; Amu agradeció al instante que hubiera tenido la "amabilidad" de cubrirse "cierta parte" con una toalla.

-N-n-no aparezcas así de repente…-Dijo cubriéndose el rostro con la ropa prestada para Ikuto. Él río abiertamente ante su reacción.

-Tú eres quien esperaba aquí para verme-Respondió divertido.

-P-pa-para cambiarte las vendas-Debatió entrecortadamente señalando el botiquín, apoyado a su lado. Ikuto levanto una ceja pero asintió. Cogió una gran toalla blanca y se seco parcialmente el cuerpo. Los ojos de Amu recorrieron todos sus movimientos. Se le seco la boca al ver las marcas de las heridas por aquel cuerpo hermoso. No las había visto en el hospital.

-V-vamos a mi cuarto…-Dijo y lo arrastro hasta su cuarto donde lo mando recostar en la cama, boca abajo, dejando su espalda a su escrutinio.

-Mi madre vendrá a ayudarme…-De manera profesional fue sacando vendas, desinfectante, gasas y varias pinzas para limpiar la herida.  
Ikuto asintió y recostó la cabeza en su almohada jugando con sus peluches, distraído.

La madre de Amu vino a los pocos minutos y entre las dos, desinfectaron la herida de su espalda y una vez levantado le pusieron las vendas cubriendo la espalda y pecho del chico.

-Ya está listo-Anunciaron dejándolo solo para que se vistiera tranquilamente.  
En el pasillo las dos se miraron, Amu apretó el botiquín entre las manos no pudiéndose quitar de la mente aquellas heridas.

-Amu-chan, se va a curar…ya lo veras

-L-lo sé…-Sonrió-El médico dijo que había mejorado mucho e Ikuto es muy fuerte.

-Ya verás como si, ve a dejar eso y bajad a cenar. Papá está abajo-Le aviso sonriendo por la cara de póker de Amu-Se lo explicarás, ¿No?

-Supongo que si…

-Venid pronto

-Si

* * *

-¿Por qué hay un plato de más?-Pregunto el padre de Amu al ver la disposición de la mesa.

-Porque tenemos un invitado-Dijo la madre de Amu, poniendo la cena en la mesa.

-¿Quién?

-Un amigo de Amu

Los llantos del padre no tardaron en salir.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Un amigo de mi Amu-chan?-Lloró desconsoladamente-¿¡Acaso es el novio de mi niñita¡?

-Aún es pronto para saberlo, cariño

-¿Mi hermanita se da besos con el hermanito Ikuto?-Río la pequeña Ami cantándolo a voces por su micrófono de juguete.

-¡Mi Amu-chan¡-Lloriqueo el padre, llamando la atención de todos.

Amu e Ikuto bajaron lentamente al oír el jaleo que se había armado y todos los ojos se posaron en ellos.  
Amu dio un par de tirones a su vestido verde que llevaba puesto e Ikuto se coloco las mangas, demasiado largas, de la camisa blanca que estaba usando. Se podían ver algunos vendajes en sus muñecas. Su cabello azulado estaba húmedo, cayendo descolocado por su frente, por lo que le daba un aspecto aun más seductor.

-¡Tu!-Señalo el padre de Amu a Ikuto de manera exageradamente cómica-¿Eres el novio de mi niñita?

-¡Papá¡-Exclamó Amu enrojeciendo por momentos hasta parecer una linterna.

-Aun estamos viendo que pasa, señor-Respondió humildemente Ikuto tomando de la mano a Amu-Quiero mucho a su hija, de eso puede estar seguro.

-I-Ikuto…-Tartamudeo Amu, muerta de vergüenza por la escena.

-No os quedéis ahí-Dijo amablemente la madre de Amu-Sentaos todos a la mesa.

-Si

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y después de algunas miradas matadoras por parte del progenitor de la familia Hinamori al joven Tsukiyomi quien algo incomodo por tales miradas respondía a algunas preguntas triviales por parte de la madre de Amu.

-¿Y mi hermana y tú hacen cosas de mayores?-Pregunto inocentemente Ami haciendo que todos escupieran lo que estaban tomando. El padre de Amu comenzó a brillar maléficamente asustando a todos los presentes y sobre todo a Ikuto a quien no paraba de mirar. Amu, increíblemente sonrojada e incómoda, tosía de manera escandalosa por la pregunta de su hermanita.

-Nosotros…no…-Consiguió contestar Amu-No tenemos esa…

Los padres de Amu suspiraron tremendamente aliviados y Amu suspiro pensando que hubiera pasado si hubieran sabido lo que hicieron en el hospital y que estuvo casi desnuda frente al peliazul. No es que se arrepintiera…

Al terminar de cenar y por orden de la madre de Amu, los dos jóvenes fueron mandados arriba con la escusa de que Amu le enseñase la habitación a Ikuto.

La chica le indico al peliazul que durante su estancia en la casa de los Hinamori dormiría en una habitación que había en el tejado; era una pequeña habitación que había sido usada por el padre de Amu cuando trabajaba en una empresa de abogados.  
A la habitación se accedía por una escalera plegable y su tamaño era mediano, sus únicos muebles eran una cama con un colchón mullido y varias sabanas y mantas; un escritorio con su silla y su librería llena de libros; un estante para cosas personales y un amplio ventanal en el techo.

-Bueno…esto…-Amu pareció incomoda al verse en aquella habitación con Ikuto, este observaba el espacio donde se encontraba sin decir nada; sus ojos eran suaves pero parecía estar pensando en algo sumamente importante-¿Qué te parece?

-Está bien-Concluyo en voz baja. "Aquella voz profunda", pensó Amu-En verdad te agradezco lo que estás haciendo, Amu

-No tienes que agradecérmelo-Dijo amablemente.

-Ven-Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Amu. Ambos se sentaron en la cama. Ikuto se estiro cuan largo era en la cama y apoyo la cabeza en las piernas de Amu.

-¿Q-q-que haces?-Tartamudeo Amu al tener la suave cabeza del gato callejero en las piernas. La falda se le había subido un poco y notaba todos los mechones rebeldes del chico acariciando la piel desnuda de sus piernas-¿Ikuto?

-Déjame estar así un rato-Susurro moviendo el rostro hacia su barriga.

Amu le miro, en aquel momento Ikuto le pareció un chico débil, alguien que solo buscaba cariño…Pensó en lo que le había contado a su madre…Debía de sentirse muy solo…todo este tiempo sufriendo en silencio, controlado por los de Easter, haciendo daño a gente inocente…Y todo se lo había guardado en su interior.

-Está bien…-Accedió acariciándole aquel suave cabello azulado con cariño y sintió al instante como él ronroneaba graciosamente.

-No me toques las orejas…-Susurro relajándose bajo el toque de Amu. Esta, sonriente, le hizo caso y siguió acariciándole el pelo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, compartiendo aquella pequeña intimidad que habían creado.

-Amu

-¿Eh?-Dejo de mover la mano por su pelo.

-Eres afortunada

-¿Por qué?

-Tienes una buena familia.

Amu sonrió por lo dicho por Ikuto y enseguida supo a que se refería; él no tenía una familia como la que ella tenía.

-Ikuto…-Él abrió un ojo para mirarla-Estoy contigo…

-Amu…

Se agacho y le acaricio la cara con una mano. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y la joven, avergonzada por lo que había hecho, se aparto, volviendo a su postura inicial.

Aquella noche ambos durmieron tranquilos y compartiendo cama en aquella extraña pero confortable habitación en la casa de Amu.


	16. Capitulo 16: La cita

Nuevo capitulo =) Ojala les guste mucho ^^

Dejen comentarios n_n

Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia ^_*

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 16: La cita**

Los días fueron pasando con la normalidad que cabe esperar de la casa de los Hinamori.  
Amu se marchaba por la mañana a clase y volvía por la tarde, cuidaba las heridas de Ikuto y conversaban mientras la ayudaba con sus deberes hasta la hora de cenar.  
Ikuto ayudaba en casa mientras la chica estaba fuera, al principio la madre de Amu no le había dejado hacerlo por sus heridas pero el peliazul había insistido ya que así les agradecía que lo acogiesen bajo su techo.  
Se encargaba del desayuno, limpiaba la casa, hacia algún recado y hacia alguna que otra chapuza que el padre de Amu no había conseguido arreglar.

Amu se pasaba de vez en cuando por el colegio del gato callejero para traerle los deberes o trabajos que este tenía que presentar y desde hacía varios días no asistía a las reuniones de los guardianes.

Desde lo ocurrido con Tadase, Amu se había mantenido alejada de los guardianes aunque seguía entablando conversaciones con Rima y Yaya quienes habían intentado que la pelirosa fuera alguna reunión extraoficial en el Jardín Real pero Amu se había negado alegando que tenía que estar pronto en casa o que tenía que pasar por el colegio de Ikuto para recogerle la tarea.

-¿Por qué vas al colegio de Tsukiyomi?-Le pregunto Rima en mitad de la mañana, durante el descanso entre clases.

-Ikuto no puede salir. No es seguro-Comento Amu, preocupado por el incremento de preocupación por el peliazul. Últimamente no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza a pesar de que estaba a salvo en su casa y su madre estaba informada de que no podía salir de ella.

-De todos modos…¿No es mucha molestia por solo un miembro de Easter?

-Ikuto no es un miembro de Easter-Contesto rudamente, al darse cuenta de ello bajo la mirada-Lo siento, no quise decirlo así. Ikuto fue usado por esos malvados…él no quería hacer daño a nadie.

-Amu

-No pienses de esa manera-Le dijo suavemente, Rima la observo callada, evaluando sus palabras.

-¿Estas enamorada de él no?

-Es posible…-Susurro con las mejillas rojo carmín.

-Amu

-Sí, le quiero-Admitió y Rima le sonrió.

-¿Sabes?-Amu le miro-Siempre lo supe…por la forma en la que siempre lo mirabas.

Amu bajo la mirada, sonrojada pero con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, por favor invéntate algo para las últimas clases-Pidió y salió de clases; dirigiéndose al de Ikuto para coger sus cosas.

* * *

-Ya he llegado-Anuncio al abrir la puerta.

-Bienvenida-Dijo una voz sensual. Amu levanto la mirada y se encontró una estampa que la hizo reír: Ikuto, vestido con una camiseta verde gastada, remangada hasta por encima del hombro y un peto viejo azul que le quedaba corto de pies. Llevaba un paño grisáceo atado a la cabeza, recogiendo aquellos mechones como el pelaje de un gato.  
En las manos llevaba macetas de muchos tamaños y varios ramos de flores de distintos colores.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto la chica sonrojada por aquella visión. Nunca había visto aquella faceta del chico. Estaba demasiado guapo vestido de aquella manera.

-Tu madre está organizando un pequeño jardín allí atrás-Dijo señalando hacia fuera donde la madre de Amu se afanaba con algunas macetas y cosas de jardinería-Y me pidió ayuda.

-Ah-Consiguió responder Amu.

-Hay algo de comer en la cocina-Comento al escuchar las tripas de la jovencita.

-G-G-Gracias…-Respondió corriendo hacia la cocina. Ikuto sonrió ante su "carrera" y fue a ayudar a la madre de Amu.  
Amu rebuscó en la cocina hasta encontrar un poco de la cena de la noche anterior y se puso a mirar por la ventana hacia el jardín donde Ikuto plantaba aquellas pequeñas flores.

-Amu-chan-La llamaron sus charas que habían observado todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué miras tanto a Ikuto?-Preguntaron sonrientes.

-Para…ver si lo hace bien-Dijo inventándose lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Pero si le admitiste a Rima que te gustaba Ikuto-Comentaron ellas.

-Bueno….puede ser…

-No-Negaron-Lo es. Te hemos oído.

-Vale, no seáis pesadas

-Jajaja Nos alegramos por ti Amu-chan

* * *

-Amu-Llamo Ikuto a la chica, que se encontraba en la habitación desde la mitad de la tarde.

-Ikuto-Dijo esta al abrir la puerta y encontrárselo ya cambiado de ropa y aseado-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-Pregunto intentando ser casual.

-¿C-c-co-como en una cita?-Se sonrojo cuando el chico asintió, llevándose la mano a la nuca y rascándose el cuello tímido.

-¿Te apetece?

-Si-Sonrió y cogió el bolso. Ikuto sonrió de vuelta y minutos después salían de la casa tomados de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-Pregunto Amu.

-Ya lo verás

-Está bien…

Caminaron un par de minutos más, Amu observo de reojo como el joven peliazul caminaba a su lado, como su pelo se movía con el aire de manera sensual y como sus ojos, zafiros como las mismísimas piedras preciosas brillaban como si tuvieran magia dentro.  
Cuando Ikuto le miro, sonrojada aparto la mirada y el chico sonrió por haberla pillado mirándole y le apretó dulcemente la mano. Amu le devolvió el apretón.

-Ya llegamos-Anunció y Amu abrió los ojos asombrada. Habían llegado a un pequeño mirador que estaba rodeado de pequeños arboles y algunos bancos que daban un toque romántico a la escena.

-Es precioso…-Soltó la mano de Ikuto y corrió hacia el mirador, apoyándose en la barandilla, observando fascinada las hermosas vistas de la ciudad.

Unas manos le rodearon la cintura y sintió como el cuerpo de Ikuto se apoyaba contra su espalda y soplaba dulcemente en su oreja.

-¿Te gusta?-Pregunto y le beso la mejilla.

-Si

-Amu

Esta se dio la vuelta, Ikuto le pasó las manos por la espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo-Dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Amu no parpadeo.

-Ikuto…-No se lo podía creer…¿Ikuto se le había confesado?


	17. Cap17: Las consecuencias de un Te Amo

Un nuevo capitulo ^^ este es más corto que los anteriores jaaja

ojala les guste ^^

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 17: Las consecuencias de un te amo**

* * *

El viento golpeaba suavemente el rostro de Amu haciéndola estremecerse; era consciente de que Ikuto la miraba, esperando alguna respuesta a su confesión.

"Te amo" Había dicho Ikuto y sus ojos no se habían apartado de los suyos durante todo el rato.  
Su cuerpo tembló deliciosamente, doblegada por aquellas dulces palabras; quiso cerrar los ojos para ver si la sensación era más deliciosa.

Ikuto le paso las manos por las mejillas, levantándole el mentón, no dejando que sus ojos se alejasen de los suyos.

-Amu…

-Yo…yo…-Quería decirle lo mismo, quería decirle que también lo amaba de la misma manera. Estaba a punto de conseguir decírselo cuando un golpe sordo como el golpe de un martillo, que los saco de su bonita ensoñación.

-Buenas noches, chicos-Saludo maléficamente el jefe de Easter, acompañado de nuevo por sus científicos. Un millar de huevos X los rodeaban de manera amenazante.

-Tu…maldito-Gruño Amu, agarro la mano de Ikuto y sujeto su candado con fuerza.

-Tranquilízate señorita Hinamori, no es necesario que se ponga tan a la defensiva-Respondió tranquilamente el director de Easter.

Los huevos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, rápidamente Amu hizo el cambio de personalidad a Amuleto Corazón e Ikuto le imito haciendo la transformación con Yoru, preparándose para purificarlos en cuanto pudieran.

-Ikuto no puedes luchar-Grito Amu saltando rápidamente, esquivando los ataques de los Huevos X-Estas herido.

-Voy a protegerte-Le dijo en el mismo tono.

Amu quiso sonrojarse pero estaba muy ocupada saltando por los aires; sus ojos iban desde los de Easter que tranquilamente los observaban a Ikuto, quien también esquivaba los huevos con agilidad pero en su rostro denotaba dolor. Aun no debía encontrarse bien.

-Ran, hay que purificar los huevos-La chara rosada asintió y dando un potente salto se colocó en posición para purificar los Huevos. La luz rosada rodearon los huevos X purificándolos en el acto, volviéndolos blancos puros y sobrevolando la ciudad volvieron a sus auténticos dueños-Lo hicimos.

-El embrión-Gritaron los científicos y Amu miro hacia donde estaban apuntando y lo vio; brillante sobrevolando los cielos.  
No lo pensó, dio un potente salto y fue hacia él.

Entonces escucho a Ikuto gritar.

-Cuidado Amu

Entonces una red la envolvió a ella y al embrión.

-La tenemos, jefe-Gritaron los científicos que tiraron de ella y la metieron en un camión que habían estacionado detrás de unos árboles.

-Malditos-Grito Ikuto y corrió hacia ellos pero el director le dio un golpe por detrás y entonces todo se volvió negro.

-Ikuto-Grito Amu desde la red al ver como el chico caía al suelo y ella era introducida en el camión junto con los científicos y el padrastro de Ikuto.

Ikuto, desde el suelo solo pudo ver como se marchaban en aquel camión.

-Amu…

Entonces se derrumbo.


	18. Capitulo 18: Cautiva

Ojala os guste este nuevo capitulo ^^

Disfrutad de él :DDDDD

Muchas gracias por leer =3

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 18: Cautiva**

* * *

Amu despertó en una celda oscura y algo húmeda, tenía los pies atados con una sabana y no podía ver gran cosa dentro de aquel pequeño lugar.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Se pregunto, notaba el cuerpo entumecido, como si llevara muchas horas en la misma posición.  
Entonces, como un flash back, recordó lo que había pasado: había ido con Ikuto a un mirador, se le había confesado y los hombres de Easter habían aparecido y la habían atrapado.

-Ikuto…-Miro a todos los lados, estaba completamente sola en aquel horrible lugar.

-No debes preocuparte por él Hinamori Amu-Le dijo una voz desde fuera de la celda. Por su voz lo reconoció como él padrastro de Ikuto.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

-Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por él. Yo que tú me preocuparía por ti en vez de por otras personas.

Amu bajo la mirada y se hizo un ovillo en una de las esquinas de aquel lugar.

"Ikuto…ayúdame…" Pidió silenciosamente.

* * *

Ikuto abrió los ojos, levantándose lentamente. Sintió un potente dolor en la espalda y dio un jadeo doloroso, agarrándose el pecho con agonía.

-Ikuto… ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Yoru, revoloteando a su alrededor. Ikuto se levanto completamente.

-Amu…-Susurro bajito el gato callejero y con la mirada busco a la chica por todo el mirador. No estaba. Sintió como los ojos se le empañaban y de repente sintió las lágrimas.

-Ikuto-Yoru se preocupo al verlo así-¿Te duele tanto?

-Amu…tengo que rescatarla…-Dijo y comenzó a andar, Yoru lo siguió preocupado.

-Ikuto, estas muy débil…no lo conseguirás

-No voy a hacer ninguna locura

-De seguro que la harás-Le recriminó el pequeño gato.

-Tienes que hacerme un favor

-¿Qué cosa?

* * *

Ikuto llego al edificio de Easter y se escondió en un callejón en la parte trasera del edificio. Se sentó, respirando agitadamente; se sentía mareado y adolorido pero no podía darse por vencido; iba a rescatar a Amu. Lo había jurado.

Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que los demás llegasen.

* * *

-¡¿Qué Amu ha sido capturada por los de Easter?¡-Gritaron los Guardianes después de que Yoru apareciera corriendo y gritando en el Jardín Real.

"Ve a buscar a los Guardianes, ellos podrán ayudar a Amu. Explícales la situación y condúcelos al callejón donde estaré esperando." Le había dicho Ikuto y Yoru se había apresurado a llegar al Jardín Real e informar a las charas que fueron a buscar a sus dueños.

-Ese traidor de Tsukiyomi Ikuto…-Gruño Tadase apretando los puños.

-Ikuto no tiene culpa ninguna-Protesto Yoru sobrevolando por encima de sus cabezas.

-Calmémonos-Razonó Nagihiko intentando poner paz en aquella conversación. Tadase frunció el ceño-Amu está en peligro. ¿Dónde está Ikuto?

-Esta malherido, esperando en el callejón al lado de Easter.

-Vamos-Dijo Rima levantándose. Todos asintieron y corrieron hacia el lugar donde Ikuto esperaba.

* * *

-Ikuto-Dijo Yoru al llegar; este se levanto y encaro a los Guardianes que lo observaron. Tadase se adelanto al resto.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya-Le acuso.

-Tadase-Exclamo Kiseki.

-Si Amu esta en este lío es por culpa suya. Solamente trae desgracias a quien está a su lado.

-Te estás pasando-Dijo Nagihiko interponiéndose entre ellos dos.

-No me importa-Dijo Ikuto. Todos lo miraron-No importa lo que pienses de mi…eso me da lo mismo. Lo que importa es que Amu está ahí dentro y que voy a salvarla. No me importa lo que me pase pero voy a salvarla.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, Yoru lloraba a mares por la valentía que mostraba el peliazul.

-Te ayudaremos-Dijo Rima

-Sí, ¿Cómo vamos a entrar allí?-Pregunto Nagihiko.

-Hay que llamar su atención. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Uno quedara en la entrada llamando la atención y el segundo se colara por detrás para rescatar a Amu-Dijo Ikuto.

-¿Y cómo sabremos donde esta Amu?

-Seguramente la llevaron a donde me habían encerrado a mi-Dijo Ikuto-Esta en una celda en la parte sur del edificio. No tiene perdida.

-Bien. Dividámonos-Dijo Rima-Nagi y yo llamaremos su atención.

* * *

-Que sepas que no me fio de ti, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-Dijo Tadase siguiendo a Ikuto por la parte sur del edificio.  
Se encontraban dentro de uno de los conductos de ventilación, llendo hacia donde se encontraban las celdas.

-No voy a discutir contigo ahora-Respondió secamente Ikuto.

Lentamente bajaron hacia los pasillos que daban a un lugar a las celdas de aislamiento; los pasillos se encontraban a oscuras, iluminadas tenuemente por pequeñas bombillas.

-Tadase-Dijo parándolo de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando rescatemos a Amu, llévatela de aquí y no mires atrás-Dijo seriamente. Tadase lo miro en silencio pero asintió.

-Está bien

Con cuidado se fueron acercando, Ikuto afino las orejas y escucho los sollozos de la pelirosada y supo exactamente donde se encontraba. Le hizo una señal a Tadase para que se quedara atrás por si acaso lo necesitase.

* * *

"Ikuto…quiero verte" Pidió mentalmente por enésima vez mientras se abrazaba las piernas.  
Hacia horas que no se había movido de donde se encontraba y después de haber gritado hasta saciarse habían comprendido que aquellos malvados no iban a hacerle ningún caso.

-Amu

-Ahora hasta escucho su voz…creo que estoy delirando-Dijo para sí misma. Estaba delirando de tal manera que hasta escuchaba la voz de Ikuto.

-Soy yo Amu-Aquella voz parecía demasiado real-Pequeña pervertida hazme caso.

-Ikuto-Rápidamente se acercó al pequeño ventanal que tenía la puerta. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ikuto. Estaba allí de verdad, no era una ilusión.

-Apártate de la puerta-Le dijo Ikuto. Amu se coloco contra la pared. De un golpe seco se rompió la puerta, que cayó al suelo hecha miles de pedacitos.  
Entre el polvo apareció Ikuto, transformado en Black Linx y sus ojos se encontraron. Estaba allí, había venido a salvarla.

-Ikuto-Grito y se arrojo a sus brazos; él la abrazo, besándola intensamente apretándola contra él.

-Amu, tienes que salir de aquí-Le dijo contra sus labios.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo un asunto pendiente-Dijo y la llevo donde estaba Tadase.

-Tadase-kun

-Amu-chan

-Amu-Le dijo Ikuto, esta lo miro-Tadase te llevara fuera, cuando salgáis corred todo lo lejos que podáis.

-Pero…-Amu quiso seguir hablando pero Ikuto la volvió a besar suavemente.

-Confía en mí

Amu lo miro a los ojos. Lentamente asintió.

-Corred, vamos-Dijo y les dio un golpecito en el hombro para que se pusieran en movimiento.

* * *

Tadase tiro de Amu hasta que llegaron al conducto de ventilación por donde salieron al callejón donde Ikuto les había informado de los planes.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Tadase y la evaluó con la mirada buscando alguna herida o moretón.

-Estoy bien-Dijo simplemente Amu. Su mente estaba aún pendiente de Ikuto, que seguía dentro del edificio.  
¿En que estaba pensando? Estaba herido y esos tipos eran muy peligrosos…"Confía en mi" le había dicho y ella confiaba en él.  
Pero estaba muy preocupada.

-Amu-chan, Tadase-Gritaron Rima y Nagihiko que aparecieron en el callejón.-¿Estáis bien?

-Si-Respondió Tadase

-Los científicos que nos perseguían acaban de entrar corriendo en el edificio por lo que pensamos que estaríais en peligro-Informó Rima, entonces escucharon una explosión.

Se giraron para ver cómo salía humo por un lado del edificio de Easter, seguidamente empezaron a suceder pequeñas explosiones que deshacían el edificio como si fuera de papel.

-Corred, que se viene abajo-Grito Tadase y todos corrieron de allí alejándose lo suficiente como para ver como el edificio de Easter se venía abajo y se convertía en un montón de granito y hormigón.

-¡!I-I-I-Ikuto!-Grito Amu corriendo hacia el derrumbe.

-Amu-chan-Tadase la sujeto, impidiendo que se moviera-Cálmate.

-Suéltame Tadase-kun-Sollozo Amu-Ikuto…Ikuto seguía dentro…

Amu se arrodillo en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. No podía dejar de ver aquel edificio derrumbado, donde Ikuto había quedado vete tú a saber para qué…

-!Ikuto!


	19. Capitulo 19: Lágrimas

Disfrutad del nuevo capitulo ^^

Se acerca el final de esta historia =P

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 19: Lágrimas**

* * *

Sentía un nudo en el estomago, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería golpear algo, lo que fuera…  
Amu sentía la mirada de sus amigos en su cabeza, le dolían las rodillas por estar en el suelo y seguramente las tendría raspadas.

-Ikuto…tonto…-Susurro apretando los puños. "Confía en mi" Le había dicho…sus últimas palabras…

"Te amo"

Abrió los ojos de golpe recordando aquellas palabras, si se concentraba un poco podía ver el rostro de Ikuto diciéndole que la amaba. Y ella no le había contestado…

-Tonto-Grito sin poder contenerse-Ikuto tonto…¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Amu-chan-Rima intento acercarse pero no sabía que decirle.

-En verdad era un tonto-Dijo Tadase.

-Tadase-Le recriminó Nagihiko, molesto por la actitud del rubio.

-Lo era. ¿Por qué se quedo allí dentro?-Volvió a decir-Tsukiyomi Ikuto era un verdadero tonto.

Todos quedaron en silencio, solo roto por los sollozos de Amu.

-Me alegra mucho que penséis así de mi-Dijo una voz que los hizo voltear a todos. Amu se volteo lentamente con los ojos aun lagrimosos. Entre las lágrimas pudo ver la forma de Ikuto a unos metros de ellos.

-¿I-Ikuto?

-No me deis tan pronto por muerto-Dijo y los miro a todos.

-Estás vivo-Murmuro Nagihiko, que era el que más cerca estaba de él-¿Estás bien?

-Si…milagrosamente

-¡Ikuto!-Amu corrió hacia él y lo abrazo frente a los ojos sorprendidos de sus amigos-Pensé…pensé que no volvería a verte…¿En que estabas pensado, tonto?

Ikuto le acaricio la cabeza, pasándole los brazos por la cintura; apretándola contra su pecho desnudo ya que la camiseta se había hecho pedacitos con la explosión.

-Siento haberte preocupado-Le beso en la frente.

Después de aquella bonita escena Ikuto les explico que había vuelto para recuperar el Embrión.

-¿Conseguiste el Embrión?-Preguntaron los Guardianes.

-No exactamente

-¿Qué ocurrió?-Pregunto Amu, que aun estaba entre sus brazos.

-Cuando llegue a donde estaban los científicos con el Embrión y se produjeron las explosiones por la fuerza del golpe el Embrión se teletransportó. Fue algo muy raro.

-¿Qué se teletransportó?

-Sí, quizá se sintió en peligro-Comentó el gato callejero.

-Puede ser…

-Lo bueno es que no le paso nada

-Eso también es cierto

Todos miraron hacia donde había estado el edificio de Easter, Amu se abrazo a Ikuto y este se apoyo un poco en ella.

-Vayámonos de aquí-Concluyo Nagihiko al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Ikuto. Acercándose a ellos ayudó a Amu a cargar con el peso del chico-Te acompañaremos a casa.

-Gracias-Dijo Amu y todos empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de Amu.

* * *

Luego de dar las explicaciones pertinentes a la madre de Amu, contando una pequeña mentirijilla para salir airosos, Ikuto se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación y Amu lo observaba dormir.

Lo habían vuelto a vendar y después de haber tomado varias pastillas para el dolor y alguna que otra vitamina había caído rendido. Amu lo había estado cuidando desde entonces.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?-Le pregunto la madre de Amu a esta que había bajado a ayudar con la cena. Ambas estaban cortando verduras.

-Estoy bien…-Respondió cortando a la mitad un tomate.

-¿Segura?

-Sí

-No te preocupes, Ikuto-kun está bien

-Tenía mucho miedo mamá…-Dijo y la abrazo. Su madre le acaricio el pelo hasta que se calmo.

-Ikuto está bien. Seguro que no quiere verte con esa cara-Le estiro las mejillas-Sonríe, seguro que no querría verte tan decaída.

Amu acabo sonriendo.

-Gracias mamá

-Vamos a prepararle algo delicioso para que se recupere antes.

-Sí. Hagamos algo con chocolate

* * *

Ikuto despertó a las dos horas, lentamente fue bajando las escaleras captando un dulce olor que venía de la cocina.  
Lentamente se acerco.

-Tiene buena pinta-Comento colocándose detrás de Amu quien estaba colocando unas fresas sobre la tarta de chocolate. Alargo la mano pero la chica no le dejo tocar la tarta.

-Espera a la cena

-Eres cruel-Dijo divertido ante la negativa de la chica y tomo una de sus manos, que tenía pequeños restos de chocolate en los dedos y se la llevo a los labios.  
Amu se sonrojo al sentir como pasaba la lengua por sus dedos, retirando el chocolate con dulzura aunque su mirada azulada era lujuriosa. Amu tuvo que recordarse que se encontraban en la cocina y que su madre podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Suéltame la mano-Dijo e Ikuto abandono sus dedos.

-Está muy rico-Comento este soltando con suavidad su mano.

-¿Cómo están tus heridas?

-Nada grave, me recuperaré pronto

-¿Qué paso con los científicos?-No sabía si debía preguntar algo como aquello y tampoco quería que se le pasase por la cabeza lo que les podría haber pasado.

-No creo que tengamos que volver a preocuparnos por ellos

-¿Están…?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-La policía los encerrara

Amu asintió en silencio, agradecida de no tener que preocuparse más por aquellos tipos. No pudo evitar sentir que se habían librado de una carga demasiado pesada para ellos.

-Amu

-¿Eh?

-¿Puedo usar un momento el teléfono?

-Eh…Claro, tomate tu tiempo

-Gracias

Amu vio como Ikuto se alejaba y después de un minuto se dispuso a terminar de decorar la tarta y a colocar la mesa.

* * *

La familia Hinamori e Ikuto se encontraban sentados a la mesa, entre risas y varios comentarios cotidianos disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida.  
El padre de Amu felicito a Ikuto por su trabajo en el jardín y Amu sorprendida vio como se daban un apretón de manos amistoso.

Hasta se iban a hacer amigos, pensó Amu.


	20. Capitulo 20: La Partida

Nuevo capitulo ^^ Ojala os sorprenda lo que tengo preparado para vosotros.

Ojala os guste =)

En el próximo capitulo pondré lemon (la noche de Ikuto y Amu) asi que si sois débiles contra los lemons no lo leáis jajaja

aquí os dejo el capitulo nuevo ^^

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 20: La partida**

* * *

Amu observaba el cielo a través de la ventana de la clase. Habían pasado dos meses desde que había sido derrumbado el edificio de Easter y desde hacía dos meses que Ikuto y ella se habían hecho novios. Hasta lo habían anunciado en casa.

Su madre no se sorprendió cuando el peliazul se arrodilló en mitad del salón para pedirles salir con ella pero su padre había montado uno de sus típicos berrinches sobre si ella era su niña o si era demasiado pequeña para aquello…La cosa fue que al final les dieron permiso.

Ikuto había vuelto a sus clases después de que sus heridas se curasen y todo había vuelto a una normalidad algo extraña para la joven pelirosa que ahora no concebía su vida sin tener a su lado al peliazul. Se había acostumbrado a las perversiones del chico, a compartir sus tardes con él, a verlo trabajando con su madre en el jardín, a que la semidesnudase por las noches y terminar durmiendo en su pecho.

No quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba todo aquello.

Utau la había llamado hacia unas semanas para infórmale sobre una nueva gira que la tendría ocupada durante bastantes meses y le informo que estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado.  
Después de una larga conversación Amu descubrió que Ikuto había llamado a su hermana aquella noche, cuando había hecho el pastel de chocolate, para contarle lo que había pasado con los de Easter y Utau se había encargado de informarle a su madre y esta había vendido todas las posesiones de su marido, así como los pisos que tenía a su nombre. De momento no se sabía nada más de ella.

* * *

-Amu-chii, ¿Quieres venirte con Rima y conmigo de compras?-Le pregunto Yaya cuando fueron al Jardín Real.  
A Amu se le iluminaron los ojos al pensar en ello y asintió. Hacía bastante que no disfrutaba de una tarde junto a sus amigas y le vendría bien comprarse alguna cosa.

-¿Quedamos después de comer en mi casa?-Pregunto Rima.

-Si

-Por mi vale

* * *

Mientras comían Amu les informo a todos sobre sus planes de salida con sus amigas; su madre estuvo de acuerdo con ello así se relajaría un poco. Ikuto sonrió y también dijo que iba a tener planes así que llegaría tarde a casa.

"¿A dónde irá?" Se preguntó Amu mientras se quitaba el uniforme y sacaba una falda gótica negra con una blusa rosa con unas cruces en la espalda y unas botas altas con cadenitas y tachuelas. Se peinó el pelo con su típico broche en X; después de coger algo de dinero y el bolso salió.

-Estas muy guapa-Comento una voz a sus espaldas rodeándola por la cintura. Ikuto le dio un beso.

-Gracias…-Dijo avergonzada la pequeña Amu-¿Vas a salir ahora?-Pregunto volteándose, encontrándose con un Ikuto vestido de traje oscuro con una corbata azul marina. Amu se sonrojo aun más al verlo tan arreglado.

-Tengo una cita de negocios

-¿Negocios?

-Te lo explicaré luego. ¿No tienes que ir a casa de Rima?

-Es verdad-Se acordó Amu. Y llegaba tarde-Pues me voy

-Pásalo bien

-Gracias

* * *

Las tres chicas se encontraron al poco rato en casa de Rima y se fueron al centro comercial más cercano.  
Después de ir a casi todas las tiendas, tomarse alguna que otra bebida dulce y algunas chucherías, las tres chicas llevaban varias bolsas en las manos.

-No me puedo creer que me hayáis convencido para comprar aquello-Se quejo Amu sonrojada mientras se sentaban en unos sillones en una de las salas de descanso del centro comercial.

-Bueno, como sales con Ikuto tendrás que estar preparada para cuando llegue el momento-Dijo Rima con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿El…momento?-Pregunto sonrojada la pelirosa.

-Claro, llegara el momento en que hagáis cosas, tú ya me entiendes

-No creo…

-Ikuto lo estará esperando

-¿Tú crees?

-Es un chico-Contestaron Rima y Yaya a la vez.

Después de aquella conversación tan subida de tono y que Amu comprobara de nuevo aquella pequeña bolsa en la que había un pequeño conjunto de ropa interior bastante revelador que sus amigas le habían comprado a traición.  
¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Ikuto cuando la viera de aquella guisa? Le daba vergüenza el solo hecho de pensarlo.

-Amu-chan

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué habéis hecho Ikuto y tú?

-¿Cómo?

-Sabemos que te ha besado pero, ¿Qué más?

-Bueno…-Amu empezó a jugar con sus dedos-Solo eso…

-¿Enserio?

-Si…¿Podemos cambiar el tema?-Pidió.

-Jajaja está bien.

* * *

Era noche cerrada cuando las tres chicas llegaron a casa de Amu, esta les agradeció que la acompañasen y se despidió con la mano antes de entrar en casa.

-Ya he llegado mamá-Anunció cuando la vio sentada en el sofá viendo la tele con una taza de té en las manos.

-Bienvenida Amu-chan

-¿Ikuto llego ya?-Pregunto al no verlo. Ikuto había cogido la costumbre de sentarse a ver programas con su madre a esa hora y se sorprendió al no verlo; entonces recordó que había dicho que iba a llegar tarde.

-Aun no ha vuelto. Tu padre llego hace un rato y esta duchándose. Ikuto-kun dijo que empezásemos a cenar sin él, que se iba a retrasar.

-Ah; iré a cambiarme y bajo ahora

Amu subió a cambiarse con un pantalón corto de chándal y una camiseta simple de gatitos.  
Bajo lentamente encontrando a sus padres y a su hermanita ya a la mesa y tomo asiento en su sitio.  
Sus padres le preguntaron cómo le había ido la tarde y Amu omitió todo lo relacionado con la ropa pervertida que le habían "obligado" a comprar sus compañeras.  
Omitiendo ese pequeño detalle, Amu les comento todo lo que habían hecho y después de ello comieron en un parcial silencio que solo fue roto cuando la puerta de la calle se abrió e Ikuto apareció en escena.

-Bienvenido Ikuto-kun-Le dijo la madre de Amu.

-Buenas noches-Saludo mientras se quitaba la corbata con movimientos rápidos y eficientes.

-¿Qué tal la reunión?

-Bastante bien, si se puede decir así

-Ven, siéntate y come algo

-Gracias

Ikuto se sentó al lado de Amu, quitándose la chaqueta y subiéndose las mangas de la camisa. Amu siguió todos sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo mientras comía su arroz.

-Que aproveche-Respondió tomando los palillos.

* * *

Después de aquella cena, Amu tomo a Ikuto de la mano, llevándolo al cuarto que ocupaba el peliazul y se sentaron en la cama.  
Durante aquello dos meses, Ikuto había hecho cambios en aquel pequeño cuarto; había cambiado las sabanas blancas por unas azules y negras a juego con las cortinas que colgaban del ventanal, el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles, libros, lápices y otros objetos de escritura y la librería estaba llena de libros de la escuela, literarios, poemas, comics y alguna que otra figura.

-Amu, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué reunión es la que tuviste hoy?-Pregunto suavemente-Dijiste que me lo contarías.

-Tengo algo que decirte-Dijo entonces el peliazul y tomo las manos de Amu.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo que irme. Mañana me marcharé.

-¿A dónde?-Pregunto ella-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Amu, ¿Sabes que la compañía de mi padre quedo sin dueño cuando mi…padrastro fue encarcelado, no?

-Si

-Soy su sucesor-Amu lo miro sin comprender-Voy a marcharme a la otra punta del mundo para hacerme cargo de su compañía.

-¿C-c-c-cómo?-Acaso…no…no podía ser cierto…-¿Vas a volver a abrir Easter?

-No-Ikuto le agarro las mejillas y la beso-Abriré una nueva compañía informática, que ayudará a la gente.

-Pero…

-Amu

-¿Qué?-Sollozó. No se había dado cuenta pero estaba llorando.

-Volveré

-¿Eh?

-Volveré a por ti-Sujeto las manos de Amu y de uno de sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo cuadrada-Para hacerte mi esposa.

-I-I-I-Ikuto…-Susurro abrumada por sus palabras y entonces vio como la abría dejando ver un sencillo y precioso anillo dorado. Ikuto lo tomo entre sus dedos y se lo acerco a su dedo, pudo ver sus nombres inscritos en el interior.

-Amu Hinamori-Proclamo mirándola a los ojos-¿Aceptas convertirte en mi esposa?

-Yo…-Miro sus ojos, más brillantes que nunca, como la miraban sin miedo, sin vergüenza, sin mentiras…solo él, Ikuto-Si…¡SI¡

Ikuto pasó el anillo por su dedo hasta que quedo en su sitio, su lugar. El lugar que le correspondía.

-Amu

-Ikuto

Los dos se besaron sin miedo, entrelazando sus manos y recostándose en la cama, abrazándose, tocándose.

-¿Pero cuando volverás?-Pregunto Amu que aun notaba como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-No lo sé…pero supongo que dentro de unos años-Le limpió las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. No quería seguir viéndola llorar pero ella no paraba y lo comprendía-Amu…¿Me esperarás?

-Si…te lo prometo-Tomo las manos de Ikuto llevándoselas a los labios, besando el idéntico anillo que brillaba en su mano al igual que en la de Amu.

-Y yo te prometo que volveré

Permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, escuchando sus latidos acompasados, disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos, de aquel momento triste pero a la vez hermoso…Solo estaban ellos dos.

Entonces Amu se decidió.

-Ikuto

-¿Qué?

-Quiero…ser tuya-Dijo suavemente ante los ojos sorprendidos de Ikuto.

-¿Cómo?

-Antes de que te marches quiero…quiero que me ates a ti…-No se había sentido tan avergonzada en la vida pero lo había dicho y maldita fuera…en verdad lo quería.

-Amu…

-Por favor…hazlo

Cubrió sus labios con pasión, colocándose sobre el cuerpo de Amu, que lo rodeo con los brazos; dejándose llevar.  
Dejándose llevar por el cuerpo de Ikuto, aquel cuerpo que deseaba como el agua para beber.


	21. Capitulo 21: La noche

Disfrutad del nuevo capitulo =DDDD

Es un Lemon asi que ya sabeis jajajaja

* * *

**Ojos Azules**

**Capitulo 21: La noche**

* * *

Era una noche clara, la luna sobrevolando en lo más alto, iluminando a los dos jóvenes que recostados bajo las sabanas se entregaban al acto más antiguo pero a la vez hermoso: el amor.

Amu acariciaba el cabello de su amado, aquel pelo suave como el terciopelo, como el pelaje del gato más oscuro; atrayéndolo hacia ella.  
Sus labios, en un principio tímidos, se movían ansiosos sobre los del chico, sus manos se movían entre las ropas del gato callejero, dejando ver su pecho bien formado, que se apresuro a acariciar con las yemas de los dedos.

Sin duda alguna Ikuto era hermoso, pensó Amu observando el cuerpo del chico. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente curado, las heridas habían ido curando con el paso de los días, quedando solamente pequeñas cicatrices; su pecho bien trabajado, sus músculos marcados por los entrenamientos y los gimnasios, los huesos de su cadera, aquel lugar desconocido cubierto por los pantalones...Elevo los ojos hasta encontrarse con los azulados de Ikuto. Su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por algún artista griego; aquellos ojos como piedras preciosas, la nariz, muy masculina, los pomulos pronunciados, aquellos labios...tan sensuales y carnosos...Amu no podía dejar de verlos.

Ikuto le quito la camiseta y descubrió un tesoro. Un hermoso sujetador de encaje cubría los senos de la jovencita que hizo babear al joven que se debatía entre quitárselo o no.

-¿Qué haré con esta cosa tan bonita?-Pregunto observándola entrecerrando los ojos. Al final se decidió por la opción dos; el sujetador salió volando haciendo compañía a las demás prendas que se arremolinaban en el suelo de la habitación.

Se fueron desnudando con parsimonia, sin prisa alguna, tomándose su tiempo para otorgarse caricias, besos; sus labios recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica sin pudor alguno.  
Sus labios succionaron los pezones suaves de la chica, haciéndola gemir, los recorrió con la lengua, con las manos…empapándose de ella, queriendo recordar su cuerpo para la eternidad.

Amu también correspondió sus caricias, otorgándole las mismas atenciones que le había dado a ella.  
Ikuto suspiro cuando sintió los labios de la chica en su pecho, recorriendo aquellos músculos, los brazos…sus manos recorrieron su abdomen con suavidad.

-Amu…

Bajo las sabanas, sin más compañía que la luna observándolos desde lo más alto, Ikuto y Amu se entregaron voluntariamente, Amu grito cuando el peliazul la penetro con fuerza, intentando hacerle el menor daño, abrazándola y calmando sus lágrimas con besos y palabras dulces.

Ikuto sabía que le iba a doler ya que la chica era muy estrecha y además él estaba muy dotado para ella pero Amu lo acogió toda su longitud y lo abrazo con fuerza.  
Acepto todos sus movimientos e Ikuto se movió lentamente haciéndolo más placentero para ambos, mordiendo su cadera, jugando con su pequeño ombligo, mordisqueando sus pequeños pezones que ya estaban completamente duros, besando sus labios…

Sus sensibles orejas captaron cada pequeño gemido de la chica que como una canción armonizada por el mejor compositor entraba en sus oídos.  
Aumento sus acometidas hasta que llegaron al clímax y se recostó, agotado sobre la cama, colocándose de lado y llevando a la chica con él.

Inmediatamente cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, Amu despertó como en un sueño, Ikuto, apoyado en su brazo la observaba, acariciando su cabello rosado. Sonrojada recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y recordó también que Ikuto se iba a marchar.

-Amu, no llores-Dijo Ikuto limpiándole la mejilla con un dedo.

-No quiero que te marches

-Lo sé. Pero volveré

-Lo prometiste

-Y voy a cumplir mi palabra

* * *

Aquella tarde Ikuto subió a un avión y desapareció en el cielo azul; la familia Hinamori había acompañado al peliazul para despedirlo y este había besado a Amu antes de entrar en el avión.

Amu se derrumbó en brazos de su madre después de haber visto como Ikuto se marchaba.


	22. Capitulo 22: Rutina y Tiempo

Ultimo capitulo de esta historia ^^

NO OS PREOCUPEIS QUE AUN QUEDA UN PROLOGO QUE SUBIRÉ ENTRE HOY Y MAÑANA jajaja

Ojala hayais disfrutado mucho con esta historia ^^

Aqui queda el capituo ^^

* * *

Ojos Azules

Capitulo 22: Rutina y Tiempo

* * *

**_4 años después_**

* * *

Amu caminaba de vuelta a casa después de un día de instituto; a sus 19 años, había madurado tanto física como mentalmente; ahora era una jovencita de metro sesenta y cuatro, sus cabellos habían crecido hasta llegarle a la cintura, llevaba un bonito uniforme negro con un lazo rojo que marcaba todas sus curvas femeninas. Ikuto no podría volver a decir que ella estaba plana.

"Ikuto…" Pensó la chica mirando hacia su mano donde brillante estaba el anillo que el joven peliazul le había regalado aquella noche en la que se habían entregado mutuamente.

Hacía cuatro años que no se veían.

La joven guardiana se había graduado de su escuela con honores junto a los demás guardianes y aún ahora compartían clases en el instituto de la ciudad.  
Rima y Nagihiko iban en su misma clase y Amu estaba feliz de estar con ellos ya que eran parte de su familia. Se habían sorprendido cuando la chica había anunciado su relación y posible matrimonio con el peliazul pero durante los últimos años habían aceptado su relación. Tadase no se lo había tomado tan bien, ya que odiaba a Ikuto, pero después de saber que Ikuto no había tenido nada que ver con la muerte de su perro Betty ni de la muerte de su abuela, había comprendido que Ikuto siempre fue inocente y lo había perdonado.

Amu se había alegrado de que las cosas entre aquellos dos hicieran las paces por fin ya que después de todo eran buenos amigos.  
Tadase se había retirado de la competencia por el amor de la pequeña pelirosada ya que ella ya había hecho su elección y le había prometido apoyarla en todo lo relacionado con el enlace.

Ikuto la llamaba una vez a la semana para contarle como le iban las cosas en Estados Unidos donde llevaba aquellos cuatro años encargándose de su empresa informática.  
Amu disfrutaba de aquellas llamadas telefónicas en las que podía escuchar su dulce y sensual voz además de escuchar maravillada como había conseguido sacar a flote aquella empresa que nadie conocía y que ahora era famosa en todo el mundo.

En varias revistas aparecía el peliazul, pulcramente vestido con los trajes más hermosos del mercado, donde le hacían varias entrevistas sobre sus planes para la empresa así como haciendo varias preguntas de índole personal.

**_Flash Back_**

* * *

-Amu-chan, ¿Has visto esta revista?-Exclamo Rima entrando por la puerta de la clase llevando en la mano una de las revistas del corazón en las que solía aparecer últimamente Ikuto.  
Amu levanto la mirada de un ejemplar de la misma revista que estaba llevando Rima en aquel momento, abierta exactamente en la pagina donde salía un desplegable del peliazul-Veo que ya lo has visto…-Se sentó a su lado.

Amu asintió con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos pasaban por la imagen plasmada en la revista. Ikuto salía apoyado contra una pared, vestido con un traje azul marino suelto, resaltando sus músculos bien formados, entre los dedos tenía una corbata roja a rayas y sus ojos miraban directamente a la cámara, o lo que era lo mismo, a Amu.  
Esta acerco los dedos al papel y acaricio la foto como si estuviera acariciando a Ikuto.  
"La foto no le hace justicia, es mucho más guapo en persona" Pensó Amu sonriendo para sí, el pelo le había crecido un poco, llegándole al comienzo de los hombros y su flequillo se lo habían colocado hacia un lado dándole un toque aun más sexy; en otra foto salía vestido sin la chaqueta, con la camisa medio abierta y llevaba unas gafas de pasta entre los labios dándole un toque demasiado sensual para alguien como Amu.

-Amu-La chico dio un saltito al verse descubierta de aquella manera.

-¿S-S-Sí?

-Fíjate aquí-Le dijo Rima señalando un párrafo de la entrevista que le habían hecho al chico.

Amu se fijo en donde está señalando la rubia. Más bien en el titular de aquella revista.

**"ENTREVISTA EXCLUSIVA"**

**"El milagro de la Economía de hoy. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el joven empresario de la compañía informática Easter."**

**"Todas las mujeres están deseosas de saber algo sobre ti, eres joven y guapo pero al parecer llevas un anillo de casado. ¿Es para alejar a la gente o es verdad el rumor de que estas casado?**- Había preguntado la entrevistadora al peliazul. Este sonrió riendo suavemente, haciendo suspirar a algunas de las chicas."

**"En realidad estoy prometido-**Hubo un suspiro de decepción por parte de las chicas**-Y cuando vuelva a mi país, la haré mi esposa."**

Amu podría jurar que podía escuchar la voz de su novio diciendo aquellas palabras como si estuviera a su lado.  
Pero entonces una profunda tristeza se le instaló en el estomago, echaba de menos a Ikuto.

-Es sorprendente-Comento Rima, sacándola de su mundo de color-Revivió el aquel negocio horrible de su padrastro y lo convirtió en algo bueno. Todos decían que era imposible que pudiera salir bien. ¡Es como una estrella de los negocios¡

Amu sonrió ante los grititos y comentarios de su amiga. Ella continúo.

-Como viene de Japón y tiene un aire a hombre estadounidense es el centro de todas las miradas de los medios de comunicación. Es un sexy hombre soltero con una actitud real; una gran presa, según ellos. Si supieran que su novia esta justo aquí… jajaja

-Sí, pero aun tengo un largo camino por recorrer-Dijo la pelirosa un poco avergonzada.

* * *

-Ya he llegado-Anuncio quitándose los zapatos, suspirando de alivio por la liberación de sus doloridos pies de aquellos odiosos zapatos marrones.

-Bienvenida Amu-chan-La saludo la madre de Amu desde la cocina.

Amu subió a su cuarto, parándose junto a la escalera que daba acceso a la habitación de Ikuto, cerrada desde la partida del joven. Amu suspiro y se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas.

-Deja de pensar en él, tonta-Se dijo a sí misma y entro en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Bajo minutos después para recostarse en el sofá y ver uno de esos programas de asesinatos con una pizca de romance en ellos en el que, no se sabe porque la chica siempre tiene a un compañero demasiado tonto pero a la vez sexy que hacia suspirar a las colegialas. A Amu no.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando como en cámara lenta, Amu iba y venía de clases con normalidad; por las tardes trabajaba en una pequeña floristería cerca del barrio.  
La dueña era una señora mayor muy amable que no media más de metro cincuenta pero que siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Amu estaba contenta por haber encontrado aquel trabajo, no solo por los altos ingresos que le daban si no porque también había descubierto una nueva faceta suya: le encantaban las flores y ver las caras sonrientes de los clientes, algunos jóvenes chicos que querían sorprender a sus novias con un inocente ramo, cuando recibían las flores.

-Amu-chan pareces decaída-Comento su madre acercándose a ella mientras se secaba las manos a su delantal.

-Estoy bien…-Dijo Amu pasando canales con el mando de la televisión. Apago la televisión y ambas se sentaron juntas-Gracias, de alguna manera siento que todos están preocupados por mí, pero estoy bien.

-Lo sé. Te has vuelto más fuerte Amu-chan

-Mamá…

-¿Echas de menos a Ikuto-kun, verdad?

-Si…

-Llámalo, seguro que se alegra de escucharte-Amu asintió y se levanto para coger el móvil, que había dejado encima del edredón de su cuarto.  
Para tener un poco más de intimidad, ya que a su madre le gustaba mucho poner la oreja, salió a dar una vuelta por la zona.  
Espero los tres tonos y escucho la voz del chico.

-Amu

-Hola…-En ese momento se quedo paralizada, no sabía que decirle primero-Siento molestarte mientras trabajas…

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Quería saber de ti…Te…echo de menos…-Susurro sonrojada.

-Yo también te echo de menos

-Perdóname por ser así…-Se apresuro a contestar-Te estoy molestando cuando debes tener mucho trabajo acumulado…yo…bueno…la verdad es que siempre quiero verte…te veo en todas partes…yo…es tan doloroso estar sola…

-¿Quién está sola?-Pregunto una voz que venía de detrás de Amu; una voz muy familiar.

Se volteo lentamente, bajando la mano que sujetaba el móvil que cayó, flácida, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con unos profundos ojos zafiros.

Había un Ikuto, unos centímetros más alto que la ultima vez que había visto, vestido con un suéter de pico rojo y azul junto con unos pantalones desgastados con unas cadenas en la pierna derecha. Su pelo estaba rebelde, como si no se lo hubiera peinado aquella mañana pero le daba un aspecto despeinado muy sensual. En una de sus manos tenía un móvil oscuro.

-Amu-Grito Ikuto con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Estaba a dos metros de ella. Amu parpadeo varias veces pero aquel Ikuto no desapareció.

-¿E-E-Eres el verdadero?-Se fue acercando lentamente a él.

-Si-Alzo la mano y le acaricio la mejilla. Tomándola de las mejillas se fue acercando a ella, Amu también levanto las manos, imitando su movimiento tocando sus mejillas sin que desaparecieran entre sus dedos-¿Te has convencido de que soy real?

Amu empezó a llorar moviendo sus manos por la cara del peliazul.

-Estoy reflejada en tus ojos…-Se podía ver reflejada en aquellas pozas profundas de color azul.

-Muéstrame más tu cara-Dijo Ikuto levantándole el mentón y cubriendo sus labios con los suyos. Su beso después de más de 4 años. Se besaron tiernamente durante un par de minutos.

-Tu cabello está más largo-Dijo Ikuto tocando el pelo de su chica.

-Te has vuelto más…alto-Tenía que ponerse de puntillas para llegar a su rostro-Y ni siquiera me avisaste de que vendrías. Hombre sin corazón…gato raro...

-Si…lo siento-Ikuto la beso y fue esparciendo besos por sus mejillas, su nariz y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance-Hueles tan bien…y estas calentita…

-Tonto…-Se abrazaron. Amu apretó la cara contra el suéter de lana que llevaba el chico, oliendo su colonia mezclada con su aroma masculino. Lo había echado tanto de menos.

-Amu, he venido para llevarte conmigo-Anuncio Ikuto. Le limpio los restos de lágrimas a la chica.

-¡Te tardaste¡

Sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.


	23. Capitulo 23: NoSoTrOs

Siento haberles hecho esperar pero aqui esta el final de esta historia

se que muchos quereis que la continue y me encantaria hacerlo pero

la historia no da mucho mas de si pero p rometo hacer mas historias de Amu e Ikut o muy pronto jajaja =DD

Disfrutad de este capitulo final

* * *

Ojos Azules

Capitulo FINAL: NoSotros

* * *

**_Residencia Hinamori-Tsukiyomi_**

* * *

El sol brilla sobre las cabezas de dos j óvenes que sentados bajo un precioso ban co disfrutaban de una mañana tranquila y sin sorpresas. La chica, Hinamori Amu y a tenía 23 años cumplidos, su cabello es taba recogido en un moño despeinado y va rios mechones rosados caían elegantement e por sus hombros desnudos.  
Vestía un sencillo vestido veraniego azu lado y apoyando la mejilla en su barriga se encontraba su esposo, Tsukiyomi Ikut o, de 29 años recién cumplidos, quien so nriendo intentaba escuchar alguna señal de aquel pequeño ser que crecía en la ba rriga de su esposa.

Se habían casado hacía un año y gracias a los padres de la joven les habían perm itido vivir con ellos en su casa. Amu es taba feliz ya que así no tenia que aleja rse de sus padres ni de su hermanita qui en estaba mas que feliz por aquella noti cia ya que Utau, su gran ídolo los iba a visitar frecuentemente preocupada por l o que su hermano, sumamente pervertido, pudiera hacerle a la pelirosada.

La ceremonia había sido sencilla ya que ambos jóvenes no querían llamar demasiad o la atención pero la rubia cantante no había parado quieta y se encargo hasta d el ultimo detalle de la boda.  
Había encerrado durante 2 torturantes ho ras a la joker para peinarla, maquillarl a y vestirla para el especial día que le s venia encima y hasta que no estuvo sat isfecha no la dejo ni ir a buscar un poc o de agua.  
Incluso había vestido a las charas.

-Estas hermosa, Amu-Le dijo cuando final izo y la dejo frente a un gran espejo do nde pudo verse. Su cabello, recogido en un elaborado medio moño se encontraba co ronado con una pequeña corona de brillan tes diamantes blancos de donde salia un vaporoso velo blanco; el vestido era de palabra de honor, dejando sus hombros de snudos y parte de la espalda, donde se a bría en pico hasta la mitad de la misma.   
El vestido iba entallado en la cintura, con un detalle en el pecho muy elaborado y caía recto hasta el suelo donde se ha bría la cola que por petición de Utau er a larguísima. Llevaba unos guantes plate ados hasta los codos y unos altísimos za patos de tacón blancos. Como accesorios tenía unos simples pendientes redondos y un collar de perlas.

Los invitados esperaban junto con el nov io en la iglesia a que Amu y sus damas d e honor (Utau, Rima y Yaya) llegasen par a dar comienzo a la tan esperada ceremon ia.  
Mientras esperaban, Ikuto, pulcramente v estido con un esmoquin oscuro con una ca misa azul y corbata negra, se ahuecaba e l pelo, visiblemente nervioso; cada dos minutos miraba hacia la puerta para dar con la chica de cabello rosa.  
Kukai, a su lado, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro para que se calmara.

-Estate tranquilo, ya sabes como son las mujeres con los vestidos y esas cosas

Los dos chicos se miraron cómplices e Ik uto asintió e intento relajar su postura . Entonces todos los invitados voltearon la mirada hacia la entrada y entre cuch icheos se enteraron que al parecer, la n ovia había llegado.

Ikuto espero pacientemente hasta que la vio aparecer acompañada de la típica mús ica estridente de iglesia y de mano de s u padre, más nervioso que él mismo, a el la; a SU Amu.  
La boca se le seco y tubo que contenerse para no correr y besarla allí mismo. ¿P or que la música duraba tanto?

La ceremonia fue tranquila y muy hermosa , Utau no pudo evitar las lagrimas cuand o los novios dijeron sus botos y se colo caron las alianzas, de brillante dorado, en cada cual su dedo y se besaron dulce mente.  
Todos gritaron y les lanzaron el típico arroz cuando Amu e Ikuto salieron de la pequeña capilla convertidos en marido y mujer. Después de aquello habían ido a c elebrar el enlace a un restaurante de lu jo comprado por Utau.

Los novios habían marchado de viaje de n ovios a París, y después de aquello habí an empezado a vivir juntos con los padre s de la chica. Ikuto había abierto una s ucursal de su empresa donde había estado el edificio de Easter y ahora trabajaba allí por las mañanas.  
Amu seguía trabajando en la floristería y muchas tardes la llamaba la dueña para que le echara una mano con algún pedido o alguna cesta de flores especial y los fines de semana había empezado a trabaj ar en un restaurante familiar como camar era.

Los dos vivían felices con sus extrañas rutinas, los charas aun los acompañaban y cuidaban de ellos cuando estaban solos . Amu aun quedaba con Rima y los demás g uardianes e Ikuto había empezado a salir con Kukai y sus hermanos, incluso había contratado a dos de ellos como ayudante s en su empresa.

* * *

Ikuto acaricio el vientre de la pelirosa da y junto la oreja a la tela azulada de su vestido.

-¿No se mueve aun?-Pregunto. Amu soltó u na risita y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Aun no. Apenas estoy en el cuarto mes-D ijo dulcemente.

Ikuto volvió a recostarse cuan largo era junto a la cintura de su esposa, cerran do los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir, enfo cando la mirada en el rostro de Amu que observaba el balanceo de las ramas que e staban sobre ellos, dándoles sombra.

-!Definitivamente será una niña¡-Dijo co n una sonrisa, Amu curvo los labios pero no dejo de sonreír. Le alboroto el pelo juguetonamente al chico y le beso la fr ente.

-Yo preferiría un niño-Comento divertida .

-No-Dijo tajante Ikuto-Seguro que sera u na niña. Me lo dice mi instinto.

-¿Cual instinto? ¿El de gato callejero?

Ikuto río con frescura y acerco la mano de su esposa a sus labios, besando cada uno de sus dedos con arrobo.

-Puede ser

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa. Sus vida s no podían ir mejor.

* * *

Amu abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una habitación blanca bastante conocida; su s ojos se acostumbraron a la luz morteci na de las lamparas que tenia encima y vo lteo lentamente la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro de su esposo quien sonrió al verla despierta.

-Bienvenida-Le dijo Ikuto mientras besab a su frente, acariciando su pelo con dul zura y después beso sus labios-¿Como te sientes?

-Bien...creo...

Ikuto la vio buscar por la habitación y le hizo un gesto para que esperase un mo mento. Se aparto pero volvió enseguida j unto con un pequeño bulto envuelto en ma ntas. Le sonrió.

-Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte-Dijo con dulzura y dejo al pequeño en brazos de su madre. Amu lo abrazo con dulzura y junto sus frentes con cariño. Uno de su s dedos encontró la pequeña manita del b ebé y Amu pensó que iba a llorar.

-Es...precioso...-Miro el rostro dormido del pequeño quien en sueños agarro el d edo de su madre y dio un ruidito que hiz o sonreír a la madre y también al padre, que se sentó junto a la pelirosa, acari ciando la cabeza de su pequeño retoño.

-Te dije que iba a ser un niño-Bromeó la pelirosa apoyando la cabeza en el hombr o de Ikuto.

-Podemos tener otro-Dijo en igual tono q ue la pelirosa.

-No bromees-Dijo Amu.

-Ya veras, pequeña-Dijo besandola y lueg o dejando un beso en la frente de su hij o-¿Que nombre le vamos a poner?

Amu no se lo penso, miro levemente a su pequeño niño y luego a su padre.

-Aruto

Ikuto la miro y la abrazo dulcemente.

-Gracias, Amu

-Te quiero

-Yo también-Descansó el rostro en su pel o rosado-Sois lo más importante que teng o.

Amu enterró el rostro en la camisa blanc a que llevaba el peliazul y se permitió pensar unos instantes. ¿Quien le iba a d ecir que iba a acabar así? !Y con Ikuto¡ Si le hubieran dicho que iba a acabar a sí, ella no se lo hubiera creído pero ah ora sabia que no podría haber elegido me jor.  
Era feliz con aquel gato pervertido y si alguien le hubiera dicho que Ikuto era tan buen esposo, ella no le hubiera creí do. No solo era un cocinero de primera, sobretodo de curry, plato de que a Amu l e encantaba; si no que también era bueno en la limpieza domestica y en traer din ero a casa. Su madre estaba más contenta por lo segundo que por lo primero.

Amu abrió su diario infantil, que había guardado en el fondo de su armario y cog iendo una pequeña pluma escribió sus pen samientos. Sobre su vida, un pequeño res umen simple y con lo que más importaba, con el corazón.

* * *

"INCLUSO CUANDO TU NO LO SEPAS, TU CORAZ ÓN LO SABRÁ. ASÍ QUE CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE S, POR FAVOR, TEN FE Y NO LO DUDES. DEJA QUE LA FLOR QUE SOLO TE PERTENECE A TI FLOREZCA."


End file.
